


Things I'll Never Say

by SongsofPsyche



Category: The Hangover (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Girl tags along with guys to Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsofPsyche/pseuds/SongsofPsyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl desperate for a new life accompanies that guys to Vegas for the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Follow me on my Tumblr at: SongsofPsyche13.tumblr!

Prologue:

It started simply enough; a wedding, typical LA nothing-less-than-perfect montage of white roses, velvet dresses and one three tier wedding cake. This particular scene gave the illusion that all was well, that to the common observer, nothing out of the ordinary was happening what-so-ever. Unfortunately, they couldn't have been more wrong.

"Hey, you've reached Doug. Sorry I missed your call. Please leave a name and number and I'll get back to you."

"Hi, you've reached Dr. Stuart Price with Divine Dentistry. Please leave a message after—"

"Hey, this is Phil. Leave me a message or don't. Do me a favor, don't text me. It's gay."

Tracy Garner, a vision of perfection in her dressing robe hung up the phone with a deep frown on her face. She had tried reaching all three numbers but all of them went straight to voicemail.

 _Don't panic yet, they could all just be in the shower…..or something._ She tried to reassure herself.

This was supposed to be the most magical day of her life, she was supposed to feel happy, be the blushing young bride who's bright future shown like a beacon infront of her, yet here she was, pissed off at the one thing that was supposed to make her happy: Her groom and his three groomsmen.

"Anything?" Tracy's mother asked, concerned for her daughter but feeling slightly grateful that the wedding might not go through. She never approved of this Doug anyway….

"I tried them all. It keeps going straight to voicemail." Tracy told her mother in a calm voice

"Well, there has to be an explanation."

"Sweetie," Tracy's father, floated over from the couch, "It's Vegas. You lose track of time in casinos. There's no windows; there's no clocks. He's probably on a heater. And you never walk away from the table when you're on the heater."

"You do if you're getting married," argued Tracy's mother.

All three of them jumped as Tracy's cell phone began to ring.

Tracy immediately answered, "Hello? Stu?"

“Hi Tracey, actually this is Kate.”

 

“Kate?”

 

“Yeah. I’m Melissa’s niece.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Melissa’s niece. We’ve met a few times. You came to the Nutcracker with Doug and Alan that one time.”

 

“Oh yes! The dancer! I remember you. Why are you calling me? Where’s Stu?”

 

“Tracey. Before I tell you, I just want to let you know that we all love you, and that we are here—.”

 

“Oh cut the crap already. Where is Doug? Where is Stu? I’ve been calling them all morning, the wedding starts in five hours! What is going on?”

 

“So, things didn't go as planned. The bachelor party, the whole night was a disaster and Tracey, we can’t find Doug.”

“What?” Tracey felt her heart sink down in her chest.

“He’s missing, we’ve been looking for him all night and we haven't been able to——-.”

 

Tracey felt numb. Doug lost? This couldn’t be happening! She stopped listening to the other woman ramble on the phone. What was she going to do now?

 

_One Week Earlier_

888

"Kate! Kate Milton! You get down here right now!"

The venomously sweet voice of Melissa pierced through the walls and reached my ears just as I was about to fall into a deep nap. I sighed and sat up _what did I do now?_

"Hold on! Hold on I'm coming!" I shouted back, getting up out of the air mattress I called a bed and quickly yanking the door open before my aunt could come storming up the stairs. I reached the kitchen, sliding in on my socks.

"What took you so long? I called you twice already." Melissa snaped at me, glaring from her spot next to the stove.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Melissa." I said quietly, hoping not to irritate her further.

"One of the granola bars is gone. Did you take it?" She asked harshly, looking up at me. I thought back for a moment….did I take one? I might have…

"No, I don't think I did." I answered

"God you’re such a liar. I know you did. Those aren’t for you, do you understand me? I'm going to have to add those onto your rent for next week." She told me.

I sighed and tried not to roll my eyes. Why was I living with such a witch? _Because you have no where else to go._ I sadly reminded myself. I lost everything in that fire that killed my parents, so my only two options were to stay with my Aunt Melissa or live on the streets. I had no money, no house, and a shit load of student loads to pay off. I worked as a ballet instructor at the community college, and between my Aunt's $200 a week rent that she insisted I give her, and the $400 a month student loan I had, I barely had any left to save for my own place. It pretty much sucked. Melissa had complete control over the money my mother left, and she spent most of her time reminding me that I owed it to her now because she ever so kindly "took me under her wing."

"But I didnt take them-I swear." I answered back, and I immediately regreted it as Melissa swells up like an angry bull frog and stalks over to me, grabbing me harshly by my hair and pulling me close to her face.

"What did you said? Did you just talk back to me, you ungrateful little-"

"What's going on?"

We both turn to see Stu, Melissa's boyfriend of three years standing in the doorway. Melissa immediately lets go of me and stepped away.

"Nothing honey, you’re home early." she said with a smile. She always kept her temper around Stu and hid her anger with sweet smiles. I think deep down Stu is aware of Melissa's harsh treatment, but he's too much of a coward to do or said anything. The one time he stood up for me, she punched him so hard he had a black eye for a week. Im surprised he's been with her for so long, I would have taken off ages ago. The selfish part of me doesnt want Stu to break up with Melissa, mainly because when he was around she was halfway decent with me-meaning she kept the screaming to a minimum and didnt hit me-and when he's wasnt being a complete coward he really was a nice guy. I thought he felt a bit sorry for me, which was probably why he extended the invitation to Doug’s Bachelor party to me; a present for my 21st Birthday.

"Yeah, I had to pack for this weekend." he said

"Oh right, for Doug bachelor's party in Napa." Melissa muttered through her teeth. She hated his friends, in fact she hated everything that didnt directly benefit her.

"Yeah. My best friend is getting married." Stu said

Melissa flashed him a fake smile. "Be sure to call me when you get there."

"Kate, you packed? Doug's coming at 4 to pick us up." Stu said. I smiled and nodded, I've been packed since yesterday. I didnt really care that this was supposed to be an all boys weekend, or that we're actually going to Vegas instead of Napa. I would literally do anything to be out of the house and away from Melissa, even if it's just for the weekend.

"Yeah, I'll go get my bag." I told him quickly, but before I can escape back upstairs Melissa grabbed my arm.

"I need to talk you, sweetie." she growled through her teeth before she pulled me into the hallway. She waited until Stu was busy with the microwave before she turned on me. She backed me into the wall and backhanded me. Hard.

"Why didn’t you tell me you were going with Stu?" she hissed, shoving me again.

"He invited me-"

"You ungrateful little _bitch._ Don’t you know what I have sacrificed for you? And now you're going to go blow all my hard work off in Napa Valley? With _my boyfriend._ How dare you!"

"Melissa-I'm sorry I just thought-"

"Just thought what? That you would go get away from the weekend, relax a bit before you got back to work? Do you know what your being? You little freak. You're being selfish." she whispered harshly in my face, and then shoved me away from her.

"Go then. Go _have fun._ But just so you know, your mother-- my _dear_ sister--didn’t sacrifice herself just so her daughter could turn into a little worthless _slut_ that runs away when things get hard." she half yelled, half hissed, and then stalked back into the kitchen.

I gripped the carpet and tried to control my breathing. _Why don't you stick up for yourself. You don't deserve this._ A voice that sounded very much like my mother’s berated me in my head. _I know, I know but what else am I supposed to do? I have no where else to go._ I argue back, hating myself for not having a better job, for not being successful enough to support myself despite my masters in counseling. For wanting to be able to help other’s in dire situations instead of making the big bucks at an accounting firm.

I sighed. There was no use complaining about it now, atleast she's allowing me to go. It's not like she could stop me anyway, I'm of age and Stu invited me. It would totally being blowing her cover if she threw a fit about me going, and she definitely wants to keep her relationship with Stu "happy and healthy". I picked myself up and headed towards the stairs, rubbing the spot on my forehead where she struck me. I could already feel a bump forming. When I reached my room, I checked it out in the mirror. _Yup, there is a definite bruise there._ I sighed and rolled my eyes at my reflection. My naturally red curly hair is sticking out in all directions from the messy bun that it was in, no matter how many bobby pins I stuck in there, it just wouldnt lay flat. I leaned closer to the mirror and examined the bruise, it's right above my right eye which is green. My left eye, a clear crystal blue gleams out from under my bangs. I sighed, I will never get used to looking at myself.

Maybe Melissa is right, maybe I am a _freak._

Those are things I'll never say out loud though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stu tried as hard as he could to block out the harsh whispers coming from the hallway. He knew what Melissa was doing and he knew it was wrong but he could never summon the courage to said anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is from Stu’s POV. I know it’s confusing. Sorry.)

444

Stu tried as hard as he could to block out the harsh whispers coming from the hallway. He _knew_ what Melissa was doing and he _knew_ it was wrong but he could never summon the courage to said anything about it. He argued with himself over it as he heard another bang and a whimper. He walked over to the bathroom and started packing up his things for the weekend. _Toothpaste, check, toothbrush, check, deodorant check…._

"Remember to pack your Rograine." came Melissa's voice from the kitchen.

"Rograine check." Stu said, trying to keep the sarcasm to a minimum.

"And remember to _use it._ I can always tell when you dont, your hair just looks thinner."

"Using of the Rograine. Check."

He closed the cabinet door and sighs.

He stepped out of the bathroom, adjusting his sweater and swinging his bag. Melissa was in the kitchen, pouring herself some tea.

"And make sure to call me right when you get to the hotel," Melissa reminded Stu. "Not like that conference in Phoenix. I had to wait two hours for you to call me."

Stu tries not to role his eyes, and Stu approaches Melissa, "Yeah, I was the keynote speaker. I was late to the podium."

"Still?"

"Yeah, you're totally right. I'm sorry," Stu said quickly and leaned down to kiss Melissa but she turned away with a look of annoyance.

"What is the matter?"

"I don't know," Melissa answered with a sigh, "I just hope you're not gonna go to some strip club when you're up there."

Stu follows Melissa into the living room and sits down next to her, "Melissa, we're going to Napa Valley. I don't even think they have strip clubs in wine country."

"Well, I'm sure if there is one, Phil will sniff it out." Melissa tells him with a huff.

“Phil’s not going to be doing anything like that. It’s a miracle I got him out of his house—errr—place that’s he’s living—for the weekend.” He said

“I wouldn’t call the Ramada Inn a house…..anyway, are you sure he’s safe to be around? I don’t---.”

“It’ll be fine.”

“But---.”

Stu shook his head, he did not want to have this conversation with Melissa about Phil _again._ Ready to change the subject , "Look, Melissa, it's not going to be like that. It's just gonna be me, Phil, Doug, Kate and Tracy's brother." Stu said. "Besides, you know how I feel about that stuff."

"I know, I know," Melissa said. "It's just boys and their bachelor parties, it's gross. And another thing, why exactly are you taking my niece with you? She's an absolute horror to look at, you know."

"It's her 21st birthday, Napa seems like a good place for it. She deserves it, she's worked hard these last couple of months. And she's not _a horror,_ heterochromia is very common among people. She should be proud of her differences."

Melissa rolled her eyes, "Well I think it looks weird. Maybe that's why she lazes around as a dance instructor, instead of getting a _real job_." she muttered underneath her breathe.

Stu tried very hard not to move his head, or show any signs that he either agreed or disagreed with that statement. In Stu's mind, Kate should be saving every penny she had for her own place, instead of giving up $200 a week that went straight into Melissa's pocket. The rent was unnecessary because Kate pulled her own weight around _his_ house. She cooked, cleaned and was all in all a very nice person to be around.

"You're right," Stu finally said. "Strip clubs are gross, which is why we're going to Napa instead of some trashy place like Las Vegas."

"Not to mention it's pathetic." Melissa added.

"Mm-hmm," Stu agrees.

"Those places are filthy."

"Yeah,"

"And the worst part is," Melissa continued, "That little girl . . . grinding and dry-humping the fucking stage up there . . . that's somebody's daughter up there." Stu said the last line with her, trying to prove that she's right.

"I was just gonna said that,"

"See," Melissa said. "I just wish your friends were as mature as you."

"They are mature, actually," Stu defended his friends "You just have to get to know them better."

They were interupedt by a series of rapid honks from the window. Stu winched inwardly and looked over his shoulder to see his friends pulling into the driveway. Phil was standing on the trunk, waving, while Doug honked the horn wildly..

Melissa gave Stu a disproving look. "They’re here."

Stu leaned his head down before looking up to Melissa awkwardly,

"I should go."

"That's a good idea, honey." Melissa said through her teeth.

Stu nods and smiled, "Have a good weekend. I'm gonna miss you."

Stu leaned in to kiss her but she moved her head away. So he very awkwardly kissed her shoulder instead. Stu stood up from the couch and grabbed his bag.

"They're here, Kate!" he shouts up the stairs.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" Kate shouted back and Stu heard her bound excitedly down the stairs. Stu laughed softly as he saw her land in a perfect second position.

"Excited?" he asked

Kate nods, "Yessir. Thank you again for taking me, I really appreciate it."

Stu noticesed as Melissa role her eyes and mutter something that sounds very much like _suck up_ under her breathe. Kate turned to Melissa, careful to keep her distance.

"I'll see you on Sunday, Aunt Melissa."

Melissa nods, "Don't forget your rent for the week is due then. I don't want it late like it was last time."

"Sweetie you know that was my fault-" Stu tried to add in but Melissa interrupts him.

"It's very rude to be late. Especially with important things like that. It won't happen again, right?"

Kate swallowed then nodded, "Yes Aunt Melissa."

The awkward silence was interrupted by the beeping of Doug's car, Stu smiles excitedly. "Alright, we'll see you at the wedding."

Melissa gives him a small, hard smile. "Sure. See you then _."_

She escorted them to the door, and Stu tried to tell himself that it was the wind-not Melissa- who slammed the door shut behind them.

444

888

I smiled slightly as I followed Stu out to the car. It felt good to be out in the sun. Usually Melissa made me stay inside and clean on the weekends. It also felt nice to be in real clothes for a change. Since I teach ballet, about 85% of my week I am dressed in tights and leotards but today I am wearing my comfiest jeans -the ones with holes in both knees-, flip flops, aviators and my favorite black shirt that boldly states "Not all those who wander are lost". I'm a bit of a Tolkien nerd, if I said so myself.

I've met Stu's friends a few times before, and they all seemed nice enough. They're are older than me by at least 10 years but that doesn't seem to bother them as much as it bothered Melissa.

"You guys remember Kate, Melissa's niece, right?" Stu introduces me, patting me on the shoulder. The guys smile and nod.

"You're the ballet chick. The one that has all the shows Stu takes us to." Doug said with a smile. Melissa always thought my shows were a joke and she never came to any of them. I still remember one of the first shows I was in down here; I was the prima ballerina in the local college's Nutcracker. A big honor, if I must said so myself. Melissa and I had a huge fight about it, her saiding that it was a waste of time and money, and then forbidding me to participate. Even though I had auditioned against almost 200 other girls and had won. Of course, I snuck around her and did the play anyway. I didn't even know Stu knew about it until on the night of the premiere, he surprised me with a bouquet of flowers and an entourage of people. That's when I had first met Doug, Tracey, and Phil. After that, they never failed to show up at every single recital I did.

I nodded, "Yup, that's me. How ya doing, Doug? Excited about the big day?" I asked as I settled myself in between Stu and Phil. Doug smiled at me through the rearview mirror.

"Oh yes. So excited. Have you met Alan, Tracey's brother?" he said, pointing to the oddest man I have ever seen. He kinda looks like a bearded Jesus, only fatter and nerdier. He grinned at me through dark aviator shades and then gave me a bow.

"Nathlo! Le suilon, Le maer? I eneth nîn Alan." he said, raising his eyebrows up and down at me.

"I-what?" I asked, confused for just a second but then two years of experience running the Inklings Club at my college comes rushing back to me.

"Mae l'ovannen, Alan. Gi suilon." I answer in Sindarin, returning the bow.

"What the fuck is that? Some secret language?" Phil pitched in his opinion, huffing and rolling his eyes. I laughed, Phil was always good at the sarcasm, but unlike Melissa, he always meant well.

"Sindarin. Formal Sindarin, from Tolkien." I answered with a smile. Phil was-as always-irresistibly charming. I didnt know him very well though, he always talked with Doug or Stu when we were all together. I knew Stu worried about him, a lot. He was always a bit of wild one, and that’s why Melissa hated him. But since I’ve met him, I’ve always had a soft spot for Phil. He seemed sincere, and he always managed to make it to my recitals.

"That's pretty impressive. I didn't know you spoke Elvish." Stu said, patting me.

"Yup, welcome to the nerdy side of Kate." I answered

"There's nothing nerdy about Tolkien. I like your shirt." Alan added in, staring at each of us with a very serious expression on his face.

"Who?" Phil asked

"Tolkien, you know _Lord of the Rings._ Didn't you ever read it in high school?" Stu answerd for me with a laugh. Phil scoffed.

"No. I had sex in high school."

444

(And now it’s back to Stu’s POV. Once again, I am so sorry for jumping around like this, once I figure out who I like better, I will stick with it. I promise!)

"Whoo! Road trip! Vegas, Vegas Baby!" Alan screeched at the top of his lungs.

Stu didnt know whether he should slap him or laugh at him. He looked over to the left and saw a bemused kid staring out the window at them. She smiled, and then creepily gave them the finger before her car drove away.

"Whoa. Case 39 much?" Kate said with a laugh.

"Hahahaha." Stu fake laughed. He hated those kind of movies.

"Come on, just till Barstow. Everybody's passing us!" Phil asked for the umpteenth time. Stu sighed, typical Phil, always wanting to be in control. Phil had had a rough year, in fact, this was the first free weekend he has had since he got out of---

"Absolutely not. I promised Sid I will be the only one driving this car." Doug explained calmly, glaring at Phil through his ray band glasses.

"Besides, your drinking-"

"Oh what are you, a cop now? You know I drive great when I'm drunk."

Stu laughed, "True. Don't forget, Phil was always our designated drunk driver in college. Are you sure you should be drinking though, Phil? Isn’t--"

"Guys, my dad loves this care more than he loves me. So, yeah…" Alan interrupted with a grin. Stu rolled his eyes.

"Aw. Whatever. I gave up my weekend with my kid so I could go with you guys." Phil said, and only Stu could hear the slight regret in his voice. Phil's divorce from Stephanie had been nasty; he caught her cheating with their pool boy and had gotten...angry. Not only did he loose everything, but he was sentenced to a 6-month anger management program that he _just_ got out of. Stu knew what Phil hated most was not the asylum, or that he lost his house but, that he only got to see his son every other weekend with observed visits. He was currently living in a hotel a few blocks away from the school he worked at. None of it was fair, neither Stephanie, nor that jerk she was sleeping with were punished. They won, Phil lost. End of story.

It reminded him a bit of Kate: Melissa has complete control over the money Kate's mother left with her and used it to sadistically take advantage over everything Kate did. They fight over everything, and when Melissa didnt get her way she gets violent. Stu has come home several times to the aftermaths of such fights. Even though he'd never actually seen Melissa hurting Kate, he would see the blood and broken glass on the floor and he would know what had happened. Kate always lied about the cuts and bruises on her face, for some reason. She worked hard for the money she earns and Stu thought it was incredibly unfair that Melissa charged her $200 a week to stay with them.

Kate and Phil were good, hard working people despite their crazy dysfunctional lives. Neither of them deserved to be living like this.

"That's really sweet, Phil." Alan said, and Stu feels and hears Phil roll his eyes.

"Dude, I was being sarcastic. I fucking hate my life. I may never go back, I might just stay in Vegas."

"Here we go…" Doug sighs

"Doug, enjoy yourself because come Sunday, you're gonna start dying just a little bit every day. And then BOOM, you'll find her doing it doggie style in the shower with the poolboy-Sorry Kate."

Kate shrugged, "I've heard worse."

"Yeah. That's why I've managed to stay single this whole time, you know?" Alan piped up, turning around and looking at all three of them.

Stu looked over the scruffy Jesus beard and too tight shirt. "Oh really? That's why you're single?"

"Yup. Pretty much."

"Cool. Good to know." Stu answered with a laugh.

Doug straightened up in the drivers seat, "Am I all right over there, Alan?"

"Yeah, you're good."

Doug started to shift lanes, and suddenly Stu was in Kate's lap as the car jerked back into the lane. _What the hell?_ Stu looked over to see Kate clutching Phil's wrist, looking terrified. Stu saw the truck driver they almost hit honk angrily at them and stick out his middle finger before driving away.

"OH MY GOD!"

"That was awesome! Woohooo!" Phil screamed, throwing his hands up into the air.

"That was not awesome. What's wrong with you? You nearly gave Kate a heart attack!" Stu yelled, feeling his voice break as he glared from Alan to Phil.

"Classic." Alan said, clapping his hands three times in a slow applaud.

"It's not funny."

444


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After our near-death experience, we stopped at a gas station to recoup and to restock on gummy worms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the crazy Kate-Stu mix up. It will be from Kate's POV from now on.

After our near-death experience, we stopped at a gas station to recoup and to restock on gummy worms. I silently watched Alan yell at an old man before I headed towards the cold beverages.

I noticed Stu staring at me as I considered my options of Vitamin water. Finally he turned to me, and pointed lightly with his finger to the still present bruise on my forehead--the one that Melissa ever so kindly put there this morning.

"Another one?" he asked softly

I shrugged, and looked away from him. I always felt uncomfortable when he did this, I knew he was just trying to help but that scared me a little. What if he went to the authorities, and Melissa gets accused of abuse? Then what would happen to me? I would have nowhere to go.

"When did this one happen?"

I shrugged again, "Night before last, after dinner." I lied effortlessly.

"Do I even want to know why?" he asked

I shook my head. "No." I told him, then I grabbed the pink vitamin water and headed towards the counter. I heard his phone ring and _knew_ it was Melissa. It's not that I didnt appreciate his concern,-I really did- it's just, there’s nothing anybody can do about it, so why even bring it up? In a few years I'll have payed off my loans and saved enough for a place of my own, and then I will be long gone. I just need to survive until then. I walk over and join Phil and Doug at the registrar.

"He's actually kind of funny." Phil said, pointing at Alan.

"Yeah, he means well." Doug answered. I looked over and see Alan casually reading by the car. He was very protective of it.

"I mean, should we be worried?"

"No." Doug answered with a shrug, but then added "Tracey did mention that we shouldnt let him gamble….or drink too much."

Phil scoffs, "Jesus, he's like a gremlin. Comes with instructions and shit."

I hid my laugh behind my hand.

"...and one water" Stu said, coming up from behind me and putting the water on the counter.

"All good with Melissa?" Doug asked, concern lacing his voice. Phil did know anything about our situation, but Doug did. That's probably why he agreed to let me come on this trip. He's a good guy all around.

"Oh yeah. Told her we're two hours outside of wine country, and she bought it." Stu said with a smile.

"Nice." I told him. I could never get away with a lie like that.

"You think it's strange you've been in a relationship for three years, and you still have to like about Vegas?" Phil asked with a scowl.

"Yeah. I do. But trust me, it's not worth the fight." Stu answered with a grimace.

"Oh, so you can't go to Vegas but, she can fuck a bellhop on a carnival cruise line?-Sorry Kate." Phil asked. I roll my eyes, I'm not 12 years old, Phil doesn't have to censor everything for me.

"Hey!" Stu shouted, and I tried hard not to scoff as he defended my aunt, "first of all, he was a bartender, and second of all, she was wasted. " he left out the part that he's scared out of his mind to disagree with her.

"Why are you even with this woman?" Phil asked disgusted, as he looks over the selection of gum.

"Because she's my soulmate." Stu answered immediately. I rolled my eyes again. When will Stu ever stick up for himself?

"I thought Steph was my soulmate, and look what happened. Because of her, I got locked up, because of her, I can’t see my son anymore." Phil shot back, glaring at Stu.

I stared at him, locked up? What did he mean? Had he gone to prison? I looked him over, he just didn’t seem like the type--

"What?" he asked

I shrugged, "Nothing, nothing. That's a good brand of gum." I tell him, pointing. He nodded and flashed me a smile.

"Thanks, Kate."

Stu taped Phil on the shoulder, apparently still upset about the Melissa jab Phil had said earlier. "And if you must know, he didn’t even come inside her."

"And you believe that?" Phil asked, slamming the gum on the counter. The women behind it, who had been staring at us during this entire exchange rang it up like she heard people talking about semen and bartenders everyday.

"That'll be $32.50."

"It's $32.50, you gonna pay for it?" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow.

Stu sighed, and then reached for his wallet.

888

I woke with a start, and the first thing I saw was Stu smiling down at me.

"Have a nice nap?" He asked

I nodded, still a little out of it. Were we still on the road?

"Yeah." I told him, and then I looked down and realized that I had drooled all over his shirt in my sleep. Oops. But Stu didnt notice, because just then the huge Las Vegas sign loomed up into view. We had finally made it!

We pulled into Caesars Palace, and I was totally blown away by how beautiful it was. We let the vallet take the car and walked inside up to the receptionist's desk where a brunette with a nametag that said “Hi! I’m Lisa!” was working.

"Good evening, welcome to Caesars." she said politely, smiling at the five of us.

Stu smiled at her "Hello."

"Checking in?"

"Yeah we have a reservation under Dr. Price."

Both Phil and I snorted at the "Doctor".

"Okay let me look that up for you."

Phil gave Stu an incredulous look "Dr. Price? Stu, you're a dentist okay. Don't try and get fancy."

Stu rolled his eyes "It's not fancy if it's true."

Phil looked at Lisa "He's a dentist. Don't get too excited. And, uh, if someone has a heart attack, you should still call 911."

Lisa nodded politely "We'll be sure to do that."

Alan then appeared next Phil "Can I ask you a question? Do you know if the hotel's pager-friendly?"

Lisa looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not getting a sig on my beeper."

"I'm not sure."

"Is there a payphone bank? Bunch of payphones? Business."

"Um, there's a phone in your room."

Alan nodded "That'll work."

Lisa looked back down at her computer "So I have you in a two bedroom suite on the 12th floor, is that okay?"

Doug nodded "It sounds perfect."

Phil leaned forward "Actually I was wondering if you had any villas available."

Stu stared at him "Phil we're not even going to be in the room."

Doug nodded "It's unnecessary."

Stu shook his head "It's no big deal we can share beds. It's one night."

Alan leaned on the counter "If we're sharing beds I'm bunking with Phil."

Then he looked up at Phil "You good with that?"

Phil shook his head "No. No, no no. I am not good with that. Guys, we are not sharing beds. What are we 12 years old? Lisa, I apologize. How much is the villa?"

She looked at her computer "Well we have one villa available and it's $4200 for the night."

Alan looked at her "Is it awesome?"

She nodded "It's pretty awesome."

Phil grinned at Stu "We'll take it. Give her your credit card."

Stu looked uncomfortable "I can't give her my credit card."

Doug reached for his pocket "We'll split it."

Phil scowled at him "Are you crazy? No, this is on us."

Stu glared back at Phil "You don't get it. Melissa checks my statements."

I nodded, it sounded like something Melissa would do.

Lisa finally spoke up "We just need the credit card on file. We won't charge you anything until you check out, so you can figure it out then."

Phil smiled "Perfect, thank you Lisa. We'll deal with it tomorrow. Come on."

Stu reluctantly got out his credit card "Fine."

Alan looked at Lisa "Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"You probably get this a lot. This isn't the real Caesars palace is it?"

Lisa looked confused "What do you mean?"

"Did uh did Caesar live here?"

"Um no."

Alan nodded "I didn't think so."

I rolled my eyes, and then followed the group up to the room. We rode silently up in the elevator, each lost in our own thoughts. I jumped alittle when the bell rang, and then followed the guys out into the hallway. Phil opened up the door to our suite and I felt my mouth drop in awe.

The rooms were gorgeous I smiled to myself and looked around.

"Alright, everybody pick a room, and be ready in 30!" Phil shouts, plucking a water from the mini bar. I adjusted my duffle bag and headed towards a room.

888

15 minutes later I got of the shower, a towel wrapped around my head. I decided to wear dress that my mother bought me before she died. It was dark purple—so dark it was almost black, but when the light hit it, an amethyst hue shown through-- with a low scoop V-neck in the front, the full skirt fanned out to my knees, and it had a dainty black organza trim at the edge. I twirled around once with it and watched as the fabric fanned out in a perfect circle. I loved this dress, I loved that it had pockets, and that it still smelled slightly like my mother’s closet. I loved the illusion straps, and that the neckline accentuated my chest with just the right amount of fabric, making it sophisticated but not slutty. It was one of the few things I managed to take before Melissa took control of my house. I cautiously turned around and grimaced at the multiple bruises on my back--the dress dropped in a V down my back—good thing I thought to bring a little jacket to wear over it.

"What are those?" a voice said from the doorway asked, making me jump.

I whipped around and saw Alan standing there, staring at me. I immediately wrapped the second towel I held around my shoulders to cover up the bruises.

"Nothing, just bruises from dance." I said quickly

"No."

I turned around and faced him, "No what?"

"I don't think those are from dancing. Did Stu do that to you?" Alan asked

I actually laughed. Stu? Capable of hitting anyone hard enough to cause bruises? No way. I shook my head.

"No, not Stu."

"Then who? I will not tolerate a woman being beaten."

I sighed. Even if I told him, what could he do?

"It was my aunt, if you must know."

"Melissa?"

"Yes."

"Does Stu know about this?"

"No. And don’t you dare tell him." I scolded, pointing a finger at the bearded man.

" No. I don’t think so. I'll just go tell him now."

"NO!"

And with that I launched myself at Alan and tackled him, grabbing him from behind and holding on for dear life. Alan kept walking like nothing was happening, bringing us out of the bathroom and into the dining area.

"You...are...surprisingly...strong…" I grunted as I gripped Alan's neck with my hands and wrapped my feet around the dining room table, trying to prevent Alan from revealing my secret as he dragged both me and the table towards Stu’s room.

"Ahem." a voice said, and we both looked up, and saw Stu staring at us from his doorway, still in just a towel.

"I was just stretching-"

"We were practicing-"

Both Alan and I spoke at the same time, trying to cover up what was sure to be an odd position. Stu rolled his eyes.

"What you two do on your own time is none of my business. We're just about ready to go downstairs for dinner-" he started, but then was cut off by his phone ringing. He sighed and then answered it.

"Hey Honey..."

It was Melissa. This would be awhile.

He smiled at us, then gave us the one moment sign with his hand and walked off--so much for almost being ready to go downstairs.

I nodded "Sounds good." and then not-so-subtly stepped on Alan's foot to ensure his silence for the night.

"On that note. I'm going out to get a few things. Don't leave without me." He said, and with a flip of his hair, he was gone too.

I sighed. This was going to be an interesting weekend, I could already tell.

888

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After our little table fiasco, I stood in the silent dining room and realized that my hands were shaking.

After our little table fiasco, I stood in the silent dining room and realized that my hands were shaking. I took a deep breath, that was a close one, too close for my taste. I really needed to be more careful with hiding my bruises. Nobody could know, and even if they did, what could they do? Report Melissa and have me evicted? Just two more years, two more years and my loans would be paid off, and I finally will be free of her.

I shook my head. I couldnt think about it anymore. Tonight is my last night as a 20 year old. I was going to enjoy it, damn it!

I looked at myself in the mirror, and realized that I had to hide the bruises, what if I took my jacket off? I usually wore my hair in a bun, but if I took it down?—

I quickly released the bobby pin and watched as my auburn hair cascaded down around my neck and shoulders. It definitely hid the bruises on my shoulders and neck, but it made me feel awkward. I never wore my hair down, not only because in ballet I had to keep it up, but also because it was one more thing for Melissa to grab when she gets angry.

I stared at myself in the mirror again, trying to decide whether I looked decent enough to go outside and join the others. My hair was curled naturally from being the a bun all day, which was good because I didnt have a brush. My eyes-well they will always be a little freaky- but if I close one, the mascara and eyeliner I put on look nice. Almost like a normal girl. I never wear any makeup, just because it gets in the way. I suddenly felt my eyes sting as I saw traces of my mother in the curls of my hair. What would she think of my now?

Stop it. Stop. Right now.

I couldnt start crying. Not now.

I couldnt take the makeup off anyway. its too late, past the point of no return. if i take it off now, then my face will get red and puffy and the last thing I need is Stu thinking that I'm upset about something.

I sighed. Well, this is as good as its gonna get.. I re-adjusted my dress, slipped on my black wedges and grabbed my purse, making sure my room key was tucked away in my wallet.

I paused at the door and sighed again. Why was I so nervous? My thoughts flashed to Phil, and the non-existent ring on his finger, but I s my head. No, I am definitely not his type. I'm not anybody's type. who would want to be with a two eyed freak who lives with her aunt because she can't afford anywhere else? oh and did i mention the fact that I am all alone. My family is gone. definitely not dating material. At least I am aware of it, right?

I sigh for the 3rd time. it is time to go.

like now,

I double check everything and then take a step towards the door.

time to go.

888

I knocked slightly on Stu's door before i entered. After seeing the empty common room, i assumed the three friends would be in there. I entered Stu's room to find him still in his underwear and on the phone with Melissa. Phil dressed in all black was sitting on the bed and glaring at Stu as he spoke to Melissa;

"What else? Well we uh met the uh proprietor. Uh what's his name? Cesar. Yeah like the salad." Stu continued to dig himself deeper into the hole he was in.

"Well listen, I gotta go cause we're gonna hit this wine tasting. Wait wait wait. I love you. Okay, byeee." Then he hung up the phone,

Phil roled his eyes "I'm not event gonna said anything it's too embarrassing—"

"Hey Kate, ya ready?" Stu said, cutting him off.

"Hey! Yeah, I guess." I said, suddenly becoming shy.

"Wow, you look good." Doug said with a smile, "It's nice to see you not in a tutu—not that the tutus look bad, its just I've only seen you—ahhh. Never mind. You look nice." Doug stumbles sheepishly.

I blush, not used to the attention. "It's not too much, is it?"

"No, no you look great. I promise. We're here to celebrate you too. How does it feel to be almost fully legal?" Doug asked, then motions for me to come from the doorway to sit with them.

I pull up one of the armchairs and sit down. After dealing with Melissa all the time, I prefer not to be too close to other bodily contact.

"Nothings changed yet, I'm still the LOTR obsessed, book loving, dancer Ive always been. I'll let you know if anything changes." I said with a smile.

Phil looks up from his phone and looks up at me, "Wow. I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair down." he comments, making a long haired motion with his hands.

"Thanks. I'd thought id be a little crazy tonight. It's vegas after all."

"It looks good."

"Thanks."

I run my fingers nervously through my hair, both hating and loving the attention

"Where's Alan at?" Stu asked

"He went down stairs. Said he needed to grab a few things." Doug answered.

"Good because I have something to show you." Stu said, doing a little happy dance, then bends down to his bag and pulled out a black velvet box and showed it to us.

"Uh oh." Doug said while Phil looked at Stu like he was dumb, and I just looked at the ring. Wait, what?

"What the hell is that?" Phil asked still not caught up.

"If it's what I think it is it's a huge fucking mistake."

"I'm going to propose to Melissa at your wedding. After the ceremony." Phil threw his hands up in the air as Doug looked back down at the ring. "Stu congratulations."

"Thank you Doug." Stu said trying to put his pants on, Phil still looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That's a beautiful ring." Doug said.

"Yeah it's my grandmothers she made it all the way through the holocaust with that thing. Its legit."

"I don't get it. Have you not listened to anything I have ever said?" Phil asked.

Stu took a deep breath. "We've been dating for three years, its time. This is how it works."

Phil rolled his eyes "A, that is bullshit and B, she is a complete bitch! No offense, Kate"

"Hey that's his fiancé." Doug scolded, sacking Phil on the foot.

"It's true you know it's true. She beats him!" Phil tried to convince Doug. My head jerked up at the mention of her beating him. How did Phil know?

"That was twice, and I was out of line. She's strong willed and I respect that."

"Well, what about Kate?" Phil asked, pointing at me.

Uh oh.

"We all know what she does. Do you think it will get better? Look at how she treats her family, man. That woman is rotten to the core." Phil argued, and I feel myself blush. They all know? Suddenly I feel the room blur.

"Phil..." I started, but he cut me off.

"No, don't you dare stand up for her. You're parents died, and instead of taking you under her wing, she charges you $200 a week for rent—"

"Phil. Don't." I said again, this time not able to keep the tremble out of my voice. Great, now I am actually going to cry.

"It's true, isn't it?"

"Stop. It is what it is, okay?" I told him, trying not to look like as pathetic as I feel.

"it's not fair-"

"I know."

"But-"

"It's none of your business. and definitely not about tonight. we're supposed to be celebrating." I said to him. Phil sighed, he looked like he wanted to go into it more but stopped himself.

"Not to mention she fucked a sailor." Phil said, bouncing back from our conversation so quickly its like it never happened..

"Hey he wasn't a sailor he was a bartender on a cruise ship." Doug cut in again

"Hey I'm standing right here. I can hear everything that you're saiding." Stu said pointing at himself and then buttoning his shirt

"Hey guys." a voice cut in through the awkward silence. I looked up and see Alan standing in the doorway."You guys ready to let the dogs out." He asked standing with one leg cocked out

"What?"

"Who let the dogs out, you know like 'who let the dogs out? Who who who." He starts singing and doing a little dance.

Phil turned to Doug and asked, "Who the hell brought this guy?" making me laugh just a little.

He stands up, and then offers me a hand up from my chair. I take it and he pulls me in close.

"We're not done talking about this." he whispers in my ear. I look up at him, and shrug.

"Theres nothing else to talk about."

Then I side step around him and sling my purse around my shoulder.

"Yes Alan we are ready to let the dogs out." I told him with a smile, and we all head out the door. Phil gave me a forced smile before following behind me. I shook my head. I honestly didn't know that Phil knew about my situation, or that Phil cared so much. He has his own problems to deal with, and yet he never failed to show up at every single one of my recitals with roses and a smile. Sometimes people surprise you.

When we reach the elevator, Doug turns to me and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Kate. I am so glad you were able to come out this weekend."

"Thanks Doug, for everything. And congratulations."

Doug nods, "Thanks. you're coming to the wedding, right?" he asked. I hesitated. I actually could go, my schedule allowed it but I didn't know if Melissa would.

"I…" I started.

"She wont let you go. huh?" Phil asked with a scowl, and the truth.

"Phil." Stu hissed

"Of course she'll let me go. I'm coming, don't worry." I answered with a smile. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

"Good." Phil answered.

"Anyway, you really gonna wear that?" Phil asked, refacing on Alan, and his man purse.

"Yes."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No. I keep all my things in heres."

"But it's a purse."

"It's a satchel. Indiana Jones wears one." Alan remarked with a shake of his hair.

"Yeah, so does Joy Bayheart." Phil retorted as the elevator opened, revealing a sleazy couple doing…sleazy things.

"We're going up guys." the man said and Phil nodded, "Perfect. Us too."

Doug ask, "We're going up?" and Phil nodded with a sly smile.

"Don't worry about it."

I roll my eyes, then step into the elevator and stand next to Stu.

I will never be able to figure that man out.

888


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm just saying Phil it's clearly marked. We are definitely not supposed to be up here."

"I'm just saying Phil it's clearly marked. We are definitely not supposed to be up here."

"Oh come on Stu, we're paying for a villa. We can do whatever the fuck we want."

"Yeah but…"

"Just wedge the door open." Phil ordered Stu and then he pointed at the latter.

"Guys come on up here." Phil said, then starting climbing.

I followed right after him, trying not to laugh at how big his feet were.

When I finally made it to the top, the view was beautiful. Vegas really is a spectacular at night, I could hardly recognize the city I saw earlier when we drove in.

Phil came up next to me, pulling out his camera.

"Hey Kate, do a ballet move for us." he said with a twinkle.

I laughed a little, "Here?"

"Yeah, It'll make a great picture. Come on, don't be shy."

When did Phil become so enamored by my dancing anyway?

"You dance?" Alan asked

"Yeah."

"That's super cool. I wish I could dance."

"Well, anyone can dance."

"Not the way you do, Kate. What's it called, when you go like this?" Phil asked, and then he stood up on the balls of his feet.

"—like this but up. You know. On your toes."

"Ohhh, it's called En Pointe."

"Yeah. You're great at that."

I blushed, not used to all the compliments.

"It's only because Ive been dancing since I was like 4. There are tons of people who are way better than me."

"Stop being so modest. Come on, do the ballet." Phil asked again, pointing at me. I couldnt help but smile. It's a nice change from the way Melissa treated me and my dancing. One time she became angry because I was standing in second position, fortunately Stu had been a witness to that sudden glimpse of insanity and had intervened before she became too violent. Since then I learned to save my dancing just for the studio.

I quickly posed in an arabesque, and Phil snapped the picture.

"Beautiful. You should really be a model or something." he said with a glint in his eye. I shook my head.

"I'm way too shy for that. But thanks."

"Oh this is beautiful. How did you find this place?" Doug asked as he emerged from the ladder,

"Dont worry about it."

When everyone was on the roof, Alan went over to the ledge and started pouring drinks for us.

I smiled just a little. I used to drink socially, when I had friends. It's been awhile. Melissa won't let me near their liquor cabinet.

"Alan how we doin' buddy?" Phil asked. Alan turned around and did a little happy dance while walking toward us with some shot glasses and a bottle of jaeger in his hands.

"Uh oh. A little Jaegermeister, good idea." Doug said reaching out for a shot glass.

"No this is good. I'd like to make a toast. To Doug and Tracy, may tonight be just a minor speed bump in another wise very happy and healthy marriage. And the beautiful Kate, welcome to being an adult." Stu said holding up his glass and we all took our shots.

I give him a shy smile and find myself wishing that every night could be like this one, wishing it could never end. I take the shot and wince as it burned down my throat. Jaegers a lot stronger than I remembered.

"Alright, I want to talk about something" Phil started to said, but then he was cut off by Alan.

"I'd like to… I'd like to said something that I've prepared tonight." He said seriously, then pulled out a folded up piece of paper.

Then he started; "Hello. How about that ride in? I guess that's why they call it sin city. Hahaha! You guys might not know this, but I consider myself a bit of a loner. I tend to think of myself as a one man wolf pack, but when my sister brought Doug home. I knew he was one of my own, and my wolf pack, it grew by one. So where there two of, there was two of us in the wolf pack. I was alone first in the pack, and then Doug joined in later. Then six months ago when Doug introduce me to you guys, I thought wait a second could it be? And now I know for sure, I just added two more guys and one girl to my wolf of us wolves, running around the desert here, in Las Vegas, looking for strippers and cocaine. So tonight, I make a toast."

Alan finished by pulling out a pocket knife

Then he started to cut his hand.

"Whoa! Wait a minute there buddy." I said quickly jumping in and taking the knife away from him before he could cut any deeper. Alan hissed at me and jabbed the knife into my outstretched hand.

"Ouch! Damn it Alan!" I shouted, staring at my now bleeding hand. Great, this is just what I need.

"Ah Doug make him stop!" I Stu yelled as Doug quickly took the knife away from Alan.

"Alan! You nearly killed Kate! What is wrong with you?" Phil scolded him.

"Oh please. She was in no danger. And besides, she's used to people stabbing her." Alan answered and I shoot him a glare.

"What?!"

"Melissa—"

"Are you alright, do you need a hospital?" I asked suddenly, hoping to get off the topic of me, and being stabbed on a daily basis.

"He's fine he's good." Doug replied, pocketing the knife.

"Alright get in here Alan." Phil said as he huddled us all together to finally make his toast.

Phil holds up his shot glass, "To a night we will never forget" He finished and I held up my glass along with him and can't help but smile.

For the first time in a long while, I will have fun. I promised myself.

Here's to a night I'll always remember.

888

Oh my god.

My head was killing me.

I opened my eyes and vaguely recognized my surroundings. I was in a hotel room. Our hotel room? I coudlnt tell. I sat up slowly, and winced as the throbbing in my head quickened.

What the hell happened?

I tried to remember something, anything that might help, but all I saw was blackness.

The last thing I remembered was toasting on the roof. I'm never drinking again, that's for sure.

I tried to move my arm, but for some reason I couldnt. I looked down at my wrist and saw a shiny metal bracelet. Where did that come from? I moved my wrist a little more, trying to figure out what it was. Hmmm.

I looked up around, I was sitting by the bathroom, covered in white sheets and….I am not alone. A curly haired head is next to my knee. Who is that?

Oh my god.

It's Phil.

Phil and I fell asleep together.

Did we…?

I quickly look over myself, and am relieved to find that my dress, stockings and underwear are all still on me--wait a minute....this was not the dress I had on last night. I sat up and looked closer at the garment I was wearing; it was white, and lacy. Oh god.

It was a wedding dress.

OH. MY. GOD.

As I moved around, I noticed a heaviness on my wrist, the one with the strange metal bracelet. I looked closer at it and realized that it is one half of a pair of handcuffs.

Handcuffed to what?

Where's the other half?

I jerk my wrist up, and saw another wrist that was not mine inside the other half.

It's Phil's wrist.

We're handcuffed together. We are handcuffed together and I am wearing a wedding dress.

Man, this is going to be awkward when Phil wakes up.

The next thing I saw was a blur of naked legs, and suddenly I was staring at Alan's bare naked butt and Phil was awake, groaning in pain.

"THERE'S A JUNGLE CAT IN THE BATHROOM!" Alan shouted, and I winced. My head felt like it is crawling with ants.

"Control yourself. God damn Alan put some pants on." Phil said, rubbing his ribs and wincing..

"Phil do not go into the bathroom." Alan screeched.

"Alan just calm down." Phil said while holding up his free hand to either block his eyes from the sun or Alan's bare ass.

He moved his other hand, jerking mine a long with it.

"What the— Hey Kate." he said, looking over at me.

"Hey Phil. How's it going?" I asked nonchalantly, as if we were not handcuffed together and laying on the floor, with no memory of how we got like this.

"Uhhh…" he murmured, and then looked at our cuffed wrists.

"Phil there is a tiger in the bathroom." Alan continued to yell, oblivious to the fact that Phil and I were tied together.

"Alan please calm down. You're making it worse" I moaned and clutched my pounding head with my free hand.

"What's going on?" a voice said, and I assumed that it was Stu.

"There's a jungle cat in the bathroom!" Alan told Stu.

Phil stood up slowly, and then offered me a hand up. I took it with my free hand.

"You alright?" he asked

"Yeah, just a little confused." I said

"Don't worry, you're not alone. How the hell did this-"

"Is no one concerned about the tiger in the bathroom?" Alan interrupted, panic lacing his voice.

"Alright. Alright. I'll check it out." Phil said, and then walked over to the bathroom, pulling me along with him.

Phil opened the door and I heard a roar, he closed it and laughs, "Holy fuck he's not kidding. There's a tiger in there."

"No there isn't." Stu mumbled, still in denial.

"Yup. If Phil said it's true." Alan said, nodding his head.

Phil bent down, and for the first time I notice that he is still wearing the black shirt he had on last night, but not wearing pants. Just boxers.

Man his legs are skinny.

He pulled them on, a little wobbly on his feet. I steadied him with my free hand. He smiled a little at me, then held up our connecting wrists.

"Have any idea where the key is?" he asked

I shrugged, and then wince as a wave of nausea hits me.

"No—but I think I need to…"

I kneeled over and vomited all over the floor.

"Oh, it's okay. You're okay." Phil said awkwardly patting my back.

"At least you had a birthday you won't forget." he said, handing me a sheet so I can wipe my mouth.

"I am so sorry." I mumbled quietly

"For what?"

I just pointed to the vomit. He knelt down next to me.

"Is this is first time you've been hungover?"

I nod.

"Welcome to being an adult! Ha, It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry about it—wait, did I do that?" he said, and I stiffened as I realized he has pulled back my hair back, and was looking at the bruises on my back.

I shook my head.

"No, don't worry."

"When did this happen?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"It's nothing." I told him, and then I stood back up. I could tell he was looking at me, but I refused to look him in the eye. No one can know that Melissa put those bruises there. Especially Phil, he hated her too much to do anything rational about it.

"Let's go sit on the couch." I told him, and then pulled him along to the sofa, were Stu was sitting.

"What the fuck happened last night." Phil asked looking at Stu as we sat down.

Stu turned to look at us with blurry, still drunk eyes, "Hey guys am I missing a tooth?" he said, looking at us with a blank face and smiling.

I tried not to laugh.

"I can't… holy shit." Phil said starting to laugh.

Stu's eyes widened in panic, and he held up an empty silver platter.

"Oh my god. My lateral incisor, it's gone!" he shouted, and I winced at the loudness at his voice. My head was still pounding.

"Okay, okay. We just need to calm down. We're fine. Everything's fine. Alan, go wake up Doug. Let's just go get some coffee, and get the fuck out of Nevada before housecleaning shows up." Phil said taking control.

" Phil, they have my credit card downstairs. What am I going to tell Melissa? I have no idea how any of this happened." Stu said, now fighting panic.

"You tell her to suck it." Phil said under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"You're freaking me out man, I got a massive headache. Let's just calm down." Stu whined.

"How am I supposed to calm down? Look around you."

"Hey guys, he's not in there." Alan was back, now looking very concerned, even though he still wasn’t wearing any pants.

"Did you check all the rooms?" Phil asked.

"Yeah I looked everywhere, plus his matric is gone." Alan said.

"Oh whatever. He probably went down to the pool to get something to eat. Let's call him."

Phil dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed Doug's number, putting it up to his ear waiting for an answer.

"I look like a nerdy hillbilly." I heard Stu whimpers. I laughed a little, and then winced at the pain.

Hangovers really do suck.

A phone started ringing, and I felt my heart drop just a bit. If Doug's cell phone was here, and Doug wasnt, then we may have really lost him.

"Hello?" Alan answered the phone

"Alan."

"Hey."

"It's Phil."

"Oh, hey Phil."

Alan took the phone away from his ear and looked at it. "Doug's phone. This is Doug's phone." He said turning to us.

"No shit." Phil murmured.

Then out of nowhere we all hear crying.

"What the fuck is that?" Stu asked.

Phil stood up, pulling me along with him. I stumbled a little, still a little dizzy. We have to find the key to these handcuffs soon.

Stu opened the closet door and we all stared at the tiny figure clad in light blue and crying his little eyes out.

"Whose fucking baby is that?" Phil asked.

"Alan, are you sure you didn't see anyone else in the sweet?" Stu asked.

"Yeah I checked all the rooms no one's here. Check its collar or something." Alan replied still staring at the baby.

Stu bent down and started talking to the baby.

"Stu we don't have time for this. Look lets go down and see if we can find Doug, and we'll deal with the baby later." Phil said

"Phil we're not going to leave a baby in the room, there's a fucking tiger in the bathroom." Stu argued.

"I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Stu on this one." I said, bending down awkwardly and touching the baby's foot with my free hand.

"He's adorable. 'Ello little guy" I cood, smiling down at him.

The baby immediately stopped crying and smiled at me.

"Wow, is there anything you're not good at?" Phil commented.

" Even though he's not our baby, we should bring him with us. We can't leave him here alone." I .said, standing back up and stepping back.

"I'd offer to carry him, but.." I said, and then held out my cuffed hand.

"I already have one to deal with."

Phil smirked and shook his head.

"We have to find the key." he said.

"We will. I promise, I don't want to find out how we're going to deal when one of us has to pee….or worse." I grimaced.

Phil just laughed.

"Alright fine we'll take it with us. Could you at least go find some pants?" Stu finally said, looking over at Alan.

Phil rolled his eyes again, and the started walking away. I, of course had to follow him.

"Where do you think it would be? On the floor?" he said looking around.

I shrugged, "I dunno. We'll find it though. Don't worry."

"Oh, I'm not worried—I mean I'm glad it's you I'm handcuffed to, and not Alan." Phil said with a smile.

I laughed a little, and we watched silently as Alan put on the baby carrier and Stu straped him in.

"Alright., are we ready?" I asked

"Shoes?" Phil answered, pointing to my bare feet.

"Oh. right. I have an extra pair in my room, one sec." I told him, then we both starte walking in opposite directions. I winced as the cuff digs into my wrist.

"My room's this way." I told him, pointing.

"Right. Lead the way."

"Great."

I walked towards my room, with Phil in tow.

"How did that happen?" Phil asked, pointing to the bandage on my cuffed hand. I looked at it, why didn't I notice it before? I think for a moment, and then a dim memory of Alan stabbing me on the roof surfaces, but I can’t seem to remember the context.

"I think Alan stabbed me. On the rooftop. Do you remember?" I asked

Phil just shook his head, "I can't remember a god damn thing."

"Me either. This is getting weird." I agreed with him as I pulled on my extra pair of shoes. I quickly checked myself in the mirror and winced at the make up smeared all over my face. This is exactly why I didnt wear makeup.

"Nice dress by the way...you werent wearing this last night, were you?" Phil asked, pointing to the white dress. Now that I am standing, I realize that it is a full length, empire waist white dress, with a flower smack in the middle of my boobs. It looks like one of those cheap prom dresses that you order off an online knock off Chinese dress shop.

"I was not wearing this last night. I must have changed sometime. Hideous, isnt it?" I asked, looking at myself in the mirror. I take a step closer and wince at my makeup.

"Hold on, I can't go out looking like this." I told him.

Phil rolled his eyes, "Oh no. Don't you get all girly on me. I am not doing your makeup for you." he said.

I stared at him for a moment, and then started laughing.

"I just need to take it off. Hold on one second." I told him, and still giggling, I lead him to the bathroom and ruffle through my toiletries until I found my make up remover. It's a little awkward with only one hand, but it works. Phil entertained himself with my eyelash curler.

"What the hell is this for? It looks like some torture device."

"It is."

"What? Really?"

" Oh yeah. Cause I just carry medieval torture devices with me everywhere I go. Just in case. It's an eyelash curler." I told him, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh."

I also used this opportunity to cover up some of the darker bruises with concealer.

"How did you get those?" Phil asked again.

I shrugged, "I dunno. Probably from dance." I lied effortlessly.

Phil rolled his eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah. Okay I'm ready, let's go." I told him, and then started walking out of the bathroom, pulling him behind me.

Today was going be rough, I could already feel it.

888


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Would you give it up already? I already told you, we need the key to unlock it." Phil grumbled at me as I once again tried and failed to unlink the handcuffs.

888

"Would you give it up already? I already told you, we need the key to unlock it." Phil grumbled at me as I once again tried and failed to unlink the handcuffs. We had looked for a good ten minutes for it, but had no luck.

"Sorry." I muttered

I didnt like being this close to Phil; it made me nervous. After living with Melissa for a year, I learned very quickly that it’s better to not be close to anyone. If I am not close to them, then they can't hurt me. I really don't know Phil that well either. I met him once before when he came to see me at a recital, and that's it. I knew that Stu worried about him, and that he worked as a tenured teacher at that fancy catholic high school next to my studio. He was basically a stranger to me, and we were handcuffed together! And Phil had already asked me twice about the bruises, it's bad enough that Stu constantly feels sorry for me, I didnt need Phil's pity too. I didnt know how much he knew about my situation with Melissa, and the last thing I wanted was him thinking that I was a burden on Stu because of my connection with her. I stopped fidgeting with the cuffs, and started bouncing up and down on my toes, starting to feel anxious that the elevator wasn't coming, and that Stu and Alan hadn't joined us yet.

"Are you nervous or something? I'm nice, I promise." Phil reassured me with a flashy smile.

I smiled "I'm fine." I told him.

"Feeling better?"

I shrugged, " A little. I gotta get some coffee soon though."

Phil laughed, "Me too."

Then there was an awkward stretch of silence.

"So, you think Alan stabbed you and that's how you got cut, but what I can't figure out is the other bruises, they look at least a few days old so they couldn't have happened last night." Phil observed.

I shrugged, "I'm a dancer, we roll around all the time in the studio, I probably just hit something. It's not a big deal." I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Sure, sure-I'm just saying, if it was somebody, they could get in real trouble for it. Believe me, I know-"

"Nobody hit me. Alright? Would you drop it already?" I told him, and I felt a pang of guilt for yelling at him. He ment well, he really did, but nobody could know about what Melissa did to me. It'll open up a whole new can of worms that I just couldnt deal with right now. Not when my current living situation depended on Melissa's hospitality.

Phil held up his free hand, "Okay. Okay. I won't bring it up again…sorry."

  
"It's alright."

There is another beat of awkward silence, then-

"Have your eyes always been two different colors? Or did that happen last night?" he asked and I cringed.

"They've always been like that. Freaky, isn't it?" I said, repeating Melissa’s words.

"What? No! No I think it's so cool. I wish—"

"Hey! Are you two getting along?" a voice shouted down from the hallway. We both looked up and saw Stu and Alan, finally ready to go downstairs.

Stu had gotten a napkin and filled it with ice. I laughed a little, he did look like a nerdy hillbilly.

"What took you guys so long?" Phil asked

"Alan insisted on showering, so I had to hold the baby. Then we had a errr poopy accident." Stu said sheepishly.

"But Carlos is great now! Isn't he a cutie?" Alan added with a laugh, waving the baby's arms at us.

"Great. That's great. Can we go get some breakfast now?" Phil asked

Stu nodded and jabbed the elevator button a few times.

"Oh, and by the way you guys can't just walk around the hotel like that. People will start asking questions." Stu added, pointing to the handcuffs.

Phil rolled his eyes, "Well, we couldn't find the key. What do you suppose we do?"

"Uhh…"

"Hold hands." Alan suggested

"What?"

"You know, like-" and he held his hands together.

Phil and I looked at each other. He then held out his cuffed hand, I hesitated for a moment but then took it..

The elevator finally arrived, and we piled in. Stu sighed, obviously still troubled.

"Why can't we remember a god damn thing from last night?" Stu asked while holding the rag of ice to his mouth. I had been freaking out so much about being attached to Phil, I almost forgot about that part. I tried to search around in mind for a glimpse of what happened, but all I see is blackness. This has got to be the weirdest feeling in the world.

"Because obviously we had a great fucking time. Why don't you just stop worrying for just one fucking minute, and be proud of yourself." Phil replied.

The elevator stopped and an old lady got in.

"Oh how cute. What's his name?" she asked admiring the baby, Alan just stood there ignoring her. When Alan didnt anything, Phil said, "Ben."

Then Alan snaps, "Carlos."

"Carlos?"

"Yup. That's his name."

888

When we got to the lobby, Stu went off to look for Doug while the rest of us went to the pool for the breakfast buffet. I then realized that Phil and I were going to have to get a plate together  


"Alan, go grab us a table. We'll get the food. Do you want us to grab you anything?" I asked

"A hotdog."

"Oh. Ummm okay."

Phil laughed, "You gotta love that guy. Come on, let's go." and still holding my hand, he pulled me over to the omelet station.

I usually didnt eat anything big for breakfast. Melissa strictly controled the amount of cereal and milk I took everyday. This was the first time since the accident that I have been able to pick out whatever and how much of I want, and I am too sick to even look at any of it. My stomach turned, and I felt dizzy again.

"No eggs. Ick, please not eggs." I mumbled to Phil.

"Oh. ." Phil said, putting the plate back down.

"How about, bacon? No. Ahhh here we go. Yogurt? Fruit? Granola?" He narrated, walking down the buffet line.

"That sounds good….I think." I answered, then I one handedly grabbed a bowl and pour granola into it.

"Yogurt?" Phil offered

"Sure."

I let him blob the thick strawberry yogurt on top.

"Perfect. Thanks."

"No problem. Now, let's get that hot dog for Alan. And then some coffee." Phil said with a smile.

"Wait, what about you?"

"Nahh, I'm not too hungry right now."

"You want the eggs, don't you? We can go get them. I'll be fine. I promise." I told him with a smile.

He looks at me quizzically, his eyes flashing in the morning sun. Suddenly I feel if I look at him straight on, those bright blue eyes would be able to see me right down to the core. I feel myself panic just a little bit. He couldnt look, then he'll know. He'll know everything, not just about Melissa and the way she treats me, but about how the accident was my fault—

I broke our gaze and look away.

"Alright." he said. He then turned away and led me back to the eggs.

It takes awhile to get everything to the table, since we literally only have two hands to carry things with. When we finally sat down, Alan looked up at Phil and grinned;

"Hey guys look at this." he said, and then makes an obscene motion with the baby

"He's jacking his little weinis."

"Pull yourself together man." Phil said, rolling his eyes

Stu arrived a few minutes later and plopped down in his seat, looking beaten and exhausted.

"I looked everywhere. Gym, casino, front desk, nobody's seen Doug he's not here." He said putting a fresh napkin with ice to his mouth.

"He's fine. He's a grown man. Seriously Stu, you've got to calm down. Here have some orange juice." Phil demanded, taking charge and putting a glass of orange juice in front of Stu.

Stu gagged a little, and then vomited onto the ground.

"I can't have orange juice right now." He said with a grimace. I closed my eyes and fight my own nausea. After a few moments it passed, and I am able to continue eating my granola.

"Okay, alright let's just track this thing. What's the last thing we remember last night?" Phil asked pulling out a pen and a napkin. Forcing me to switch my spoon over to my right hand before I spill granola all over his lap. Since he's righthanded, and I'm left handed, it's once again awkward.

"Sorry." I muttered

"If they key is with Doug I'm gonna be pissed." Phil answered.

"Alright well the first thing was, we were on the roof and we were having those shots of jaeger." Alan started, making Stu gag again.

"Then we ate dinner at the Palm. Right?" Phil asked.

"Right, and then we played craps at the Hard Rock and I think Doug was there. That sounds right." Alan finished.

"No no, he definitely was."

"I don't even remember leaving the roof. And Alan, did you stab me?" I asked, pointing to my bandaged hand.

"You're not a blood brother. Only males can participate in the ritual." Alan answered

"So you did….?" I asked

"Duh."

"Oh."

"Yeah you know what guys I don't even remember going to dinner." Stu added, trying to bring the subject back on track.

"I know, fuck. I don't think I've ever been this hung-over." Phil moans a

"After the Hard Rock I blacked out. It was like emptiness. Hahaha!" Alan laughed. I rolled my eyes.

I can't believe he stabbed me.

"Alright we have up until ten pm, so that gives us a ten hour window when we could have lost him." Phil said.

"What is this?" Alan asked suddenly as he pulls something out of his pocket.

"Oh my god! That is my tooth. Why do you have that? What else is in your pocket?" Stu shrieked as he jerked it from Alan's hand.

"No, no this is a good thing. Everyone check your pockets, check your pockets." Phil yelled excitedly, then started digging in his.

I dig through my purse, I pull out my phone, wallet, six tickets from the New York New York Rollar coaster—no wonder I felt so sick—, 4 boxes of matches from Paris Paris, a pink belly button ring and threw them all on the table.

"Nothing too helpful here, apparently we rode that crazy rollar-coaster 6 times last night." I commented

"I have an ATM receipt from the Bellagio. Eleven oh five, for eight hundred dollars. I am so fucked!" Stu moaned, putting his head down on the table.

"I have a valet ticket from Caesars, looks like we got in at five fifteen am." Alan said.

"Shit. We drove last night?" Phil asked.

"Driving drunk, classic." Alan commented with a laugh.

"What's on your arm?" Alan then asked,pointing at Phil's free wrist. We all looked over to see a hospital band.

"Holy fuck." Phil replied seeing it for the first time.

"Jesus Phil, you were in the hospital last night." Stu said, his face laced with concern.

"I guess so, yeah." Phil said with a shrug. "Are you okay?" Alan asked, suddenly becoming very worried.

"Yeah Alan, I'm fine." Phil snapped.

"What the hell is going on?" Stu asked.

"Stu, Stu this is a good thing. We have a lead now." Phil told him.

"Right. Let's finished breakfast, and then head on down to the "Saint Vincent Hospital"" I said, reading from the tab on Phil's wrist.

"Whoopee. I love hospitals. Can't get enough of them." Phil said dryly. I have had my fill of them as well; going to the hospital, identifying the bodies, fainting in the hallway. It's all still too fresh in my mind.

I shuttered.

"You alright?" Phil asked

"Oh. Yeah. Just another wave of nausea. That's all." I told him with a forced smile, then I reached for my coffee.

888

 

“Are you sure you're qualified to be taking care of that baby?" Stu asked Alan.

We were waiting for the valet to bring us our car. Phil was talking with the valet staff man behind me, still holding my hand and pretending that this was awkward at all.

I fidget with the hem of my dress. I haven't been to a hospital since—since the accident. I tried to avoid it as much as I can. Even watching those dumb TV shows make me feel jittery and unsettled.

I looked over to hear Alan's answer and I saw that Alan had put his glasses on the baby's face. It was kind of cute.

"What are you talking about? I've found a baby before." Alan answered.

"You've found a baby before?" Stu asked, bewildered.

"Where?" I asked.

"Coffee Bean." He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Phil I don't think Doug would want us to take the Mercedes." Alan said with a worried look on his face.

"Relax we'll be careful." Phil said handing me his coffee as he stuck his wallet back in his pocket.

Alan sighed then continued, "But my dad is crazy about that car and he left Doug in charge-"

Phil cut him off. "Alan. We've got bigger problems here. Doug could be in the hospital, he could be hurt. Okay? We'll worry about the car later."

"Hey guys. Check it out." Stu said suddenly pointing up to a statue with a mattress stuck on it and workers trying to get it off.

"Is that the mattress from Doug's room? It was missing when I checked in on his room this morning." Alan asked.

"What the fuck?" Phil walked over, pulling me behind him to a one of the valets and asked, "Hey man, what's going on?".

"Some asshole threw his bed out the window last night." He answered.

"No shit?" Phil said, dazed.

"Yeah, some guys just can't handle Vegas." He said with a smirk before slamming the trunk shut, and walking off to the next guest.

"It's going to be okay, Stu." Phil said, then he turns to me.

"How in the name of hell did we do that?" he asked, I shrug my shoulders.

"Beats me. Uh oh--"

We all turned as police car pulls up in front of us. A valet got out of the driver's seat and said, "Here’s your car officers."

"Oh god." I heard Stu mumble miserably.

Phil nodded, "Alright everybody act cool. Nobody say a word. Come on let's just get in and go."

Stu didnt look happy with that plan as he opened the passenger side.

Phil walked around to the driver's side and the valet was waiting for a tip.

"Stu you got a five?"

"No."

"I'll hit you on the way back." he said.

The valet left, and then we realized that we were handcuffed together still.

"Umm, you get in first and sit next to Stu." Phil said. I crawled in first and awkwardly perched between the parking brake and Stu.

"You think a key will be in here?" I asked

Stu looked around, "We'll find one. Don't worry. Come on, Phil!"

Phil scootched in next to me.

"You'll be able to drive?" I asked. He nodded, "Oh yeah. I've done shit like this before no problem. It'll be a piece of cake."

"What do you do in your spare time?"

"I'm a man of mysteries, Kate."

Alan opened the back door to get in and hit the baby with it.  
"Oh my god." Stu gasps standing back up out of the car to check on the baby.

"You just nailed the baby." he scolded

"Are my glasses okay?" Alan asked

"Your glasses are fine, Dick." Stu answered, a look of disgust on his face. I roled my eyes. Who brought this guy along anyway?

888


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is so illegal." Stu whined as we wait in the main street traffic.

"This is so illegal." Stu whined as we wait in the main street traffic.

" Do you ever see the fun part in anything?" Phil asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah we're stuck in traffic in a stolen police car, with what is sure to be a missing child in the backseat. Which part of this is fun?" Stu asked sarcastically.

"I think the cop car part is pretty cool!" Alan said making me laugh.

"Thank you Alan and Kate." Phil said, "It is cool! Doug would love it."

"You think so?!" I asked

Phil just smiled at me, "Hell yeah. He and I were always getting into trouble. One time we borrowed a few police uniforms and went around campus pretending to be strippers."

"Ha. Classic Phil!" Alan commented from his seat.

"Isn't that how you met Steph?" Stu asked

Phil's smile faded just a little, and I saw his hands tremble.  
"You mean my ex?" he said icily, shooting Stu a glare through the caged fencing.

"Right. Sorry." Stu mumbled.

Next thing I know Phil was pulling the car over onto the sidewalk and turning the siren on.

"Check this out." he said with a mad laugh.

"Oh no. No! No Phil, don't do this! Take it easy!" Stu shouted, and I felt him grip the cage with his fingers behind me.

Then Phil grabbed the microphone;. "Attention! Attention please! Please move out of the way. I repeat! Please disperse!" he said with a smile and a wink.

"Stop the car I want to get out. Stop the car I want to get out." Stu moaned.

"Ma'm in the leopard dress, you have an amazing rack!" Phil commented through the microphone, with an evil grin on his face.

"I should have been a fucking cop!"

"Yeah. I'd like to see how that would have turned out." I heard Stu mumble under his breathe.

888

The minute we entered the hospital, I realized that it was stupid for me to come to a place like this. My knees started shaking, and I could hear my heart in my ears. The last time I was in a hospital, the doctors were telling me that my parents were dead, and that it was my fault.

Suddenly I couldnt breathe. I stopped in my tracks, and Phil was forced to stop with me.

I looked at him, panic taking over as my breaths became shorter and shorter.

"Phil, I-I-I-" I stuttered, then I felt my knees collapses and suddenly I am on the floor.

"it's alright. You're going to be okay. Thank goodness we're at a hospital, right?" Phil said, but it was all jumbled , like he's talking through a thick wall.

"Take her outside, maybe some air will help." Stu said

"She's alright, it's okay." I heard Stu tell the staff through my sharp breathing.

"Does she need a doctor?" a nurse asked, concerned.

Stu knelt down next to me, "Kate, Kate look at me. Your going to be okay. Do you want to see a doctor?" he asked.

I shake my head. No. I don't. I just want to leave. Now. Right now!

"Okay. it's okay. We're going. Phil, can you take her outside? I'll go talk to the doctors. You're gonna be okay, Kate. Just calm down" Stu said, and then I realized that I was murmuring out loud.

"Try to take deep breathes." a nurse to my left said.

I finally managed a few, and the thumping of my heart softened just a little bit.

"There you go, just breathe. You're going to be fine." she continues, and I hold onto her voice like a life line.

"I can't stay in here. It's too much…" I told her. She noded sympathetically.

"That's alright, dear. Have your friend help you outside, there are benches right next to the entrance. Would you like me to bring you a glass of water?" she asked.

I nodded my head.

"Alright. I'll go get that water. Can you help her?" she asked Phil.

I saw Phil nod, then he took my elbow and gently pulled me up. I was still a little shaky, but I could stand on my own. I clenched my fingers into fists to keep them from shaking. Phil led me outside, and guided me to a bench.

"You doing okay? Better?" Phil asked

I nodded.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know what that was." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It happens." Phil reassured me.

Then the nurse who helped us comes back out, a cup of water in hand.

"There you go. Are you feeling better now?" She asked.

I nodded, "Thank you so much. I'm sorry if I scared anyone."

"Please don't worry. Are you sure you dont want to see a doctor?" she asked

I nodded, "I'm not sick."

"Alright. Here's my card. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." she said with a smile, and then walked back into the ER.

Phil and I are once again sitting in awkward silence. I sighed and sipped the water quietly.

"You should get those bruises checked out. Just while we're here." Phil finally said, lightly touching one with his fingers. I instinctively flinched away.

" And do what, have the doctors come out here? Stop worrying, I'll be fine."

Phil just raised his eyebrow at me.

"Are you sure it was the dance studio? What really happened?" he asked

"Are you ever going to let his go?" I asked

"Nope."

"Fine. I'll tell you about how I got these, if you tell me all about Stephanie."

Phil froze as I mention his ex's name..

"I don't want to talk about it." he answered

This time it's my turn to raise my eyebrows at him.

"Ugh." he sighed.

"Look, I just want to know if it was Melissa or not. Okay? I saw the aftermath of Stu's last fight with her. I know something is going on, something bad and I just want to help. Alright? And if Stu's really planning on marrying her, I want him to be able to understand exactly what he's getting himself into. I'm worried for him , alright?" Phil said.

I sigh and fidget in my seat. Stupid handcuffs. I wish I could walk away right now and not answer his questions. He wouldn't be able to do anything even if I told him.

"She is all I have left right now. It was either her, or the streets. What would you choose, Phil?" I asked.

"Didn't your parents have a saving account for you? Or a will? Or anything?"

I nodded, "They did, still do but Melissa took the codes. I can't touch any of it without her knowing."

"Then take them back. You have rights, you know."

I sighed. How can I tell him that I'm scared to touch them, scared that Melissa will find out and hurt me. Somehow use that sadistic brain of hers to turn my act of independence into an act of theft. She could do it. She could so easily forge the papers and make it seem like I was taking her money that I could get thrown into prison before I could blink. That woman is a venomous combination of intelligence, connections, wit and a law degree from Harvard. There was no way I'd be able to get within a foot of that money.

"I can't." I whispered

"Why?"

"I just can't. Did you leave Stephanie or did she leave you?" I asked

He winced at the name, and I saw his hands close into fists.

"I caught her cheating on me with the jerk who cleaned our—her pool." he said

"Oh, that's-"

"I flipped out and bashed—well—the little sucker got what he deserved. But then she called the cops and I got arrested." he looked up at me and I could tell he regreted every second of what he did.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I swear I didn't mean to hurt her. But—I honestly thought that she loved me. Isn't that ridiculous? I thought that when she vowed to love me until death do us part that she meant it and she didn't. I was so stupid to think that I could trust someone that much."

He laughs a little, "I learned my lesson though, didn't I? Don't trust, don't love, don't lower your guard and…and you wont get hurt. And now, she’s taking my son away from me." he whispered the last part, and I feel my heart ache for him.

After the funeral and for the first few months of living with Melissa, she actually was nice to me. She helped me move the fire damaged items out of house, and took care of all the paperwork that came our way. It wasn't until she saw the bills and expenses that came with being a guardian did she turn on me; selling the house, the car, and everything inside of it. I know what it's like to be betrayed by someone I thought I loved. It hurts.

I sighed, "When Melissa told me she was selling the home I grew up in, she set her phone timer for 10 minutes and told me to pack whatever I didn't want to be sold. When the time was up, she took my keys and told me that if I ever set foot back in her house, she would call the cops. That's when it all began." I told him.

I leave out the part about me breaking down and screaming that she can't do this, I wont let her, she just cant do this to me. She had just smiled at me and said, "Oh honey. I'm all you have left. And you do not want me as your enemy, I could make your life a living hell if you get in my way."

And that's when she had me.

"What a greedy little bitch. Let me tell you something, Kate. When we get back to LA I will help you kick her ass to the moon, okay?" Phil said with a slight smile.

I laugh just a little. Just then I see Stu and Alan walking back out the sliding doors. I give them a little wave, both sad and relieved that they are coming back. I didn't realize how much I needed to talk about what happened to me. It felt nice, getting some of it off my chest. Even if I was just talking to Phil.

"Hey guys, still hanging in there?" Stu asked.

"I smile, yup. Wide and awake now. Sorry about earlier. Hospitals, eh?"

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Remind me later to tell you the story of how I fainted during my first root canal. Definitely lost a patient there. Anyway, Phil I some information from the doctor. He said we were here last night, you had a mild concussion and a few cracked ribs."

"Did he see Doug?" Phil asked

Stu sat down next to us, and Alan actually laid down on the floor. "Yes, he was with us when we came here last night. He said we were all whacked though, including Kate."

"Were we handcuffed then?" I asked

Stu laughed little, "Nope, that would have made the medical exams awkward."

"He was a little concerned about you, actually. He said you punched him after he tried to look at those bruises on your back."

"Oh. Sorry." I grimaced.

"No, it's alright. He just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Im fine."

"Anyway, he told us that someone had slipped all of us Rufalin. The Date Rape drug. That's why we can't remember anything from last night."

"Wait, so we were all raped last night?" I asked, confused and suddenly a little scared.

"No. No don't worry, we weren't. But someone did slip us the drug. He said it would be out of our systems by now there." Stu answered.

"Did he said anything else?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, he said that we all were super excited about a wedding that we had just gone too. Not Doug's wedding, but another one at a place called The Best Little Chapel."

Phil smiled, "Perfect! Another clue!" he said, and then writes it down on his napkin to keep track.

" Who do you think got married?" I asked as we walk back to the police car. Then I stopped short, forcing Phil to stop with me.

"Hey! Watch where you're stopping!"

"You dont think....we got married?"

Phil took one look at me and then started laughing.

"I swore off marriage a long time ago....just for this reason here." he said, pointing to the handcuffs. Still laughing, he lead me back to the car.

Alan shrugged, "Sure hope it wasn't me."

888


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The car is awkwardly silent, except for Alan's weird humming of "My Heart Will Go On"- as we pulled up to The Best Little Chapel, a cheap-looking structure with bright neon lights and a cheesy pair of weddings bells.

The car is awkwardly silent, except for Alan's weird humming of "My Heart Will Go On"- as we pulled up to The Best Little Chapel, a cheap-looking structure with bright neon lights and a cheesy pair of weddings bells. Phil was quiet the whole drive over, his blue eyes glassy as they concentrated on the road. I looked behind me and saw Stu staring at Phil with the concerned look I have seen many times before. Did our conversation back at the hospital trigger something? I noticed that Phil's knuckles were white on the steering wheel and started to wish that I never had brought up Steph.

"I can't believe one of us actually got married. How cliche." I said, trying to break the silence.

Alan laughed.

"This wouldn't be your dream wedding?" he asked lightly.

"No way! I think every girls wants a big wedding with all of her family and friends with long white gown surrounded by bridesmaids as she walks down the isle to her prince charming."

"But you don't?" Alan asked

I shrugged, "I honestly don't know anymore."

"A word of advice, Kate. Don't ever get married. It's not as wonderful as you think it is." Phil commented, parking the car.

"Phil." Stu warned him in a harsh whisper, "Stop going around preaching the Marriage Is Bad speech to everyone you meet."

" Marriage sucks, Stu Look what it did to my relationship with Steph. She fucking hates me, man. Look what it did to me! I'm lucky that the school took me back after Briar Ridge, but that's it. Do you think I enjoy being watched like a ticking bomb? That all my friends think I'm crazy—?" He starteed, but is suddenly cut off by Alan.

"I think the idea of marriage is beautiful," Alan added in awkwardly from the back seat.

"Thanks Alan," Phil said sarcastically.

""You are welcome, Phil." Alan answered

Phil put the car into park, and turns the engine off.

"Alright, lets do this."

And then we awkwardly exited through the driver door.

"What about the baby?" Stu asked, Phil hesitated and I suddenly remembered that this weekend his ex-wife was taking away his son from him.

"Just….Just leave him in the car. We're gonna be five minutes."

"Whoa, we're not leaving a baby in the car." Stu said.

"He'll be fine.”

“Whoa, bad parent much?” Alan asked.

Phil whipped around and took two steps towards Alan before I stopped him.

“What did you say?” he asked Alan defensivly

“I was just saying, leaving a baby in a car isn’t the best parenting---.”

“Don’t say things that you know nothing about. I am--was a good parent. She has no right to take him away from me, I did nothing wrong! Nothing!---.” He said angrily, pointing his free hand at Alan. Stu stepped in between them.

“Whoa, Phil. Calm down.” He said, grabbing Phil’s shoulders.

Phil flinched away from him, “Stop. Don’t touch me.”

“Did something happen before we left?” Stu asked

Phil looked like he really wanted to run away from all of us, but then he took a deep breath.

“Her—Steph’s lawyer sent me a letter. She wants to revoke my visitation rights with Eli. She wants to take me son away from me. And I can’t-----.” He broke off and leaned against the car, staring at the ground.

“Phil. Phil, why didn’t you tell us?” Stu asked

Phil shook his head, “I didn’t want to spoil the weekend. Ive already managed to ruin almost everything else. I---.”

“You havnt ruined anything. We’re your friends, we care about you. It’s going to be okay. Alright? Alan, why don’t you stay with the baby, Phil and Kate, let’s go inside, get some answers so we can find Doug and go home.” Stu said, pointing to the chapel. Phil nodded and stood up straight.

"What if they don't remember us." I asked.

"Well, Let's find out shall we." Stu said, and then lead the way into the chapel. Phil and I followed.

Inside the dimly lit space, I see a man and a woman putting up decorations. I assume that they were the chapel managers.

"Excuse me, sir?" Stu asked awkwardly The man turned around. "Hi-"

"Oh look at this guys. What happened? You miss me? You miss Eddie? You want more from me?" He walked over with a huge smile on his face and started hugging each of us as if we are long lost best friends.

"How are you my friend?" Stu asked

"Who is this guy?" Phil muttered to me.

"Look at this guy. You're fucking crazy." Eddie said, looking at Stu.

"Listen, let me tell you something. I know some sick people in my life. This guy is the craziest, wildest bastard I ever met in my life, man."

"This guy?" I asked, pointing to Stu.

"This guy is out of his mind. What's going on, you fucking crazy mother fucker? I thought he was going to eat my dick. What happened? No love for Eddie? You don't hug me?"

"No, no. It's not that, Eddie. Uh it's just that we're having a hard time remembering what happened here last night." Stu said.

"Obviously we were here last night. Can you tell us what happened? We're looking for our friend Doug. Do you remember him?” Stu asked.

"Yeah, the small guy. Like a monkey." Eddie said with a smile.

"Is there anything you can tell us about what may have happened last night?"

"You don't remember nothing?"Come, I show you friends."

We followed him to the counter, he reached down and pulled out a wedding book, beaming at Stu with gapped teeth.

The man smiled, "Congratulations to Stu and Jade!"

"Jade?" Phil questioned.

"Yeah and she's beautiful man. Clean, very tight. Tits like that. But that's because she had a baby."

"That explains the baby!" I exclaimed

"Stu don't worry we can get this marriage annulled." Phil assured. "Do you do annulments here?"

"Of course I do annulments, breaks my heart and gonna make me sad but it's no problem. Good price for you. I can't do it with just him though. I need the chick. I need both parties. I can do yours now though."

"Well we need her address. She filed out paperwork right?"

The man nodded, "No problem at all."

While Stu was looking at the paperwork, I stared curiously around the room. And tried as hard as I could to not meet Phil's eye. Yes, we just had a huge heart to heart, but that doesn't mean I am now comfortable with him. My eyes laid on a bouquet of white flowers, and suddenly I feel like crying. I'm never going to get married, nobody in their right mind is ever going to want to date me, let alone marry me. One look at Melissa and they would high tale it out of there for sure. Who would want to date a freak like me anyway? For some reason, this revelation brings tears to me eyes. I sniff quietly and try to discreetly wipe them off my face with my free hand.

"You alright?" Phil whispered

I shrugged, not trusting my voice to speak.

"Want to talk to me about it?"

I shrugged again.

"Stu, we're going outside for a minute, you’ll be okay?" Phil told him, and before I know it, he was leading me outside into the hot dry dessert air.

Phil leaned up against the chapel wall and looked up at the sky. For the first time, I could see how young he is, and also how old. I looked at him and I saw a person who's been through way to much in his thirty some years. I could tell that he was worried about Doug, but also I can see something else, sadness maybe? Phil was still a stranger to me, I still didnt know anything about him, except the facts that I found out today. I knew Stu worried about him, a lot. I over hear him talking on the phone with Doug all the time. Did he really get arrested for beating that guy up? Was his wife really taking his son away from him?

Thinking Phil's wife made me think about marriage again, and I felt my eyes start to sting. I'm never getting married. Why does that make me so sad?

Phil turned his attention back to me. "You okay?"

I nodded, "I don't even know why Im upset. I think Im just exhausted."

"You've been through a lot today." Phil answered.

We sit in silence for a few moments, and then I asked;

"Why did you get married?"

Phil jerked his head up, "What?"

"No, no sorry I didn't mean it like that. I meant…what made you decide that Steph was the right person. How do you even know? You know?" I asked, stumbling over the right words. Did that even make sense?

Phil sighed softly, and he picked at the cuff on his right hand.

"I was young, and reckless, and completely in love. She meant the world to me, and at the time I trusted her with my life. It was what I wanted, then. Now though, I wish we had waited a few more years before rushing into it. Maybe it would have saved our marriage."

"What went wrong?" I asked

Phil shrugged. His hand went from picking at the cuff to picking at a hangnail. This was hard for him.

"You dont have to answer, if you don't—"

"I started doubting her faith in me, and my faith in her. I started thinking "shes going to leave me today" without any cause. And eventually, I believed it. It made me mad, and confused. I would argue with myself for hours over it, always coming back to the point that she vowed to love me no matter what, and I shouldn't doubt our wedding vows. That did me a whole lot of good, didn't it? I think what made me so mad when I saw her with the that guy was that the little voice of doubt was right, you know?"

He laughed a little, "Man, you are the first person I’ve told that to, the first person to actually make it make sense. Those months at Briar Ridge did nothing."

"Briar Ridge?" I ask, slightly confused.

"Briar Ridge Behavioral Center. I was sentenced to eight months of psychiatric evaluation in a hospital. Guess it was better than prison, right?"

"Oh."

Did I just get myself handcuffed to a lunatic? No wonder Stu was worried about Phil all the time.

He laughed a little, "I'm fine now. I promise."

"Okay."

We sat in silence for a a few beats. What was taking Stu so long anyway?

"I killed my parents." I said out of the blue.

"What?"

"Well, if we're spilling secrets I might as well come clean."

"You killed your parents?" he asked again

"Not technically. They were getting ready to come to one of my recitals when the fire started. They told me the cause of the fire was from a lit candle, in my room. If I hadn't had that stupid recital, they would still be alive."

"That's not your fault—"

"But it is, don't you see? I should have been home, with them. Not dancing around on a stage. Maybe if I had stayed home I would have watched that candle, if I hadn't rushed to get the recital I could have blown it out. But I didnt. I forgot it was there. It had been more careful then, maybe I could have saved them."

Phil shook his head, and then he started laughing.

"What?"

"Your parents must have loved you very much to sit through all of your recitals. Don't get me wrong, you are an amazing, beautiful dancer but those recitals were like five hours long. I’m not complaining though, I think those recitals were the only thing that kept me going at Briar Ridge—I may have told them you were my niece, and that I was obligated as an Uncle to see you preform. So they let Stu pick me up, and take me to them."

"Well, thank you for sitting through them. I really appreciate it, _Uncle_. I’m glad they helped you, that’s what dance is supposed to do, no matter how painful it is."

"Painful?"

"Have you ever put all of your body weight on the tip of your toes and walked around on them for an hour?"

"No. Wow, I never knew that. You make it look so graceful."

"I love it, it's a good kind of pain, you know? It's like, when I'm dancing, I'm in a space that finally let's me feel everything I need to feel with out hiding it. That's why I like pointe so much."

He looked at me with those crystal blue eyes.

"You're welcome."

Just then Stu and Alan reemerged from the chapel and walked towards us.

"All set?" Phil asked

Stu nodded, "Yup. Let's go."

Phil opened the car door and motioned for me to enter first. I awkwardly crawl through and sit in my spot. Alan and Stu buckle up in their seats.

"It'd be so cool if I could breast feed." Alan said, looking at Carlos. I just rolled my eyes. Alan was an odd one.

Suddenly, an orange car sped into the parking lot and stopped in front of us. Two men got out and walking towards us. We barely had time to recognize what was going one when they hit the window with a baseball bat. Carlos started crying. Eddie came out from the chapel with a golf club and started yelling at the guys. The guy pulled out a gun and told Eddie to stay out of it.

"Phil he has a gun." Alan said.

"No shit he's got a gun!" Phil answered, gripping the steering wheel hard.

Phil hit the gas running over the guys foot making him shoot the chapel manager in the shoulder and we spun out onto the road.

No one spoke until we were safely on the freeway.

"Okay. Whoa that was some sick shit." Phil commented.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Stu yelled.

"I have no idea." Just then Stu's phone started to ring.

"You should probably let that one go to voicemail." I suggested, knowing that it was Melissa

"Ha-ha-ha. That's a fake laugh by the way." He said.

"You okay?" Phil asked, looking over at me.

I nodded.

"Yeah, let's just get to Jade's before anything else happens."

888


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's got Ted Danson, and Magnum P.I and that Jewish actor." Alan rambled as we walked across the balcony to Jade's place.

"It's got Ted Danson, and Magnum P.I and that Jewish actor." Alan rambled as we walked across the balcony to Jade's place.

"Shut up, Alan." Stu groaned, as he walked ahead of the group, leading the way.

"What room is it again?" I asked.

"It's 825." Phil answered as a flustered blonde emerged from a door, on the phone.

"I know, I did. I already checked with her." She stressed. She looked in our direction. She gasped and grinned, "I've found him, I'll call you back." She hung up the phone, "Thank God, he was with his father. I was freaking out." She smiled cheerily taking Carlos from Alan.

"I missed you, sweetie." She cooed, kissing the baby on the cheek,

"and I missed you." She whispered loudly as she kissed Stu full on the mouth.  
"What the hell happened to you guys?" she asked, smiling at us.

"Actually, we were hoping you could tell us." Stu mumbled with a half-smile. Jade smiled, but still looked confused.

"What do you mean? I woke up this morning and I went to get you guys all coffee and I came back, and you were gone. Why are you being so quiet." She asked when no one replied.

"I'm not being quiet." Stu tried to perk up.

"You're so cute. Alright, I have to feed Tyler, come inside you guys." She invited. Phil leads the way, and I notice that he's still holding my hand, probably trying to hide the fact that we are handcuffed together from Jade. Once we are inside, I down on the couch,next to Phil and Alan.

"Would you guys like something to drink? I have water, tea, juice, and some milk." She offered politely, smiling at us. Stu raised his hand at the offer.

"I wouldn't mind a glass of tea."

As she poured it, she looked in our direction. "Ok, what's up. You guys are acting weird."

"Look, it's Jade right?" Phil started. She handed Stu his drink, and laughed.

"Very funny Phil."

"Right, Jade. You remember our friend, Doug?" Phil asked her.

"Are you kidding? He was the best man at our wedding!" Jade exclaimed happily.

"Exactly. Well we can't find him and we're getting worried."

"Oh my God, that is so Doug."

Suddenly, Stu spat his drink out at Jade and Tyler. The baby started crying, and I looked at Stu in disbelief.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm gonna go clean him off. It's alright, daddy didn't mean it." Jade cooed, giving Stu a hard look before rushing into the kitchen.

Phil turned to Stu.

"What the fuck man, you gotta hold it together." He said.

Stu scoffed, "This coming from the King of "Holding Things Together", I can hardly take you seriously right now. Don't think I’ve let you off the hook about that driving. You almost got us killed!"

Phil's eyes darkened. "Fuck you, man. What was that about anyway?"

"She's wearing my grandmother's ring." Stu answered..

" Holy shit. She is wearing my grandmothers ring." he repeated, looking panicked..

"What?"

"The ring I'm gonna give to Melissa. Remember? My grandmothers Holocaust ring. She's wearing it!" Stu exclaimed.

"Shit!" Phil cursed.

"I didn't know they gave out rings in the Holocaust." Alan added thoughtfully. I rolled my eyes.

Jade then bounced back into the room, a clean shirt on. She perched on the edge of the couch and beamed at us, bouncing the baby up and down in her lap.

"He's okay." she said.

"Oh, good." Phil nodded.

"He was just hungry."

"About last night, uh, do you remember the last time you saw Doug?" Phil asked, getting back to the agenda.

"Uh, I haven't seen him since the wedding." She admitted.

"The wedding. Okay. Great. And, uh what time was that at?" Phil asked.

"Well, it was, um… I guess it was around one, because I had to go back to work and finish my shift. And then when I got out I headed over to the hotel with Tyler."

"And was Doug there then?"

"I didn't see Doug. Everyone was pretty much passed out"

"I got a question. Um, you said when your shift ended. Does that mean you're a nurse? Or a blackjack dealer?" Stu asked.  
"You know this, I'm a stripper."

"Well technically I'm an escort, but stripping's a great way to meet the clients."

"Smart." Phil nodded.

Stu shook his head in disbelief "Savvy."

"But that's all in the past now that I married a doctor." Phil scoffed again, and I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"I'm just a dentist." Stu admitted.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and a pair of cops busted through the door.

"Everyone freeze! Put your hands up now!" one shouted, pointing guns at us. I raise my free hand up and I feel Phil's arm tremble.

The baby crying just added to the confusion.

"Shut that baby up! Now. NOW!" the cop shouted. Flustered, Jade picked up Tyler and scrambled into the other room. The other cop, the woman followed her closely.

"You are all under arrest for theft of a police car." The cop recited to us, still pointing his gun.

I see Stu throw a worried glance at Phil, and I suddenly understand that this must be torture for Phil. Being arrested, again, being around cops again after what he had been through.

The male officer walked over to me and smiled, "That's where my spare cuffs went! How long have these guys been dragging you along, huh?" he said

"Just for the day, sir." I answered politely.

He reached for his belt and pulled out a set of keys.

"I'll take those back now, if you don't mind. Don't get too comfortable though. I'm going to have to take you down to the station too."

He unlocked the cuffs, and I pulled my wrist free of them. He tucked the cuffs into his belt. I look down at my hand, a bright red line of raw flesh encircled wrist now.

The officer turned to Phil, Stu and Alan. "Stand up and put your hands were I can see them."

Alan and Stu did, but Phil remained frozen in place.

The cop quickly cuffed my other wrist to Stu's and Stu's wrist to Alan's. When he stepped in front of Phil, he scoffed in frustration and bent down so he was face to face with him.

"Hey. Pretty boy, come on. Stand up like your friends. What do you think? Are you too good for us? Too pretty? Huh?"

Phil glared at the cop, and then spat in his face. He stood up and tried to bolt from the couch, but the cop grabbed him by the belt and swung him away from the door.

"No. no no no. You are not taking me in! I won't go, I won't go to that place again. Stop! Please, stop!" Phil shouted and struggled as the cop tried to corner him.

"Wait! Stop, you don't 's not dangerous, he's just scared. Let me explain, please!" Stu's shouts were useless as he struggled against the handcuffs binding him to myself and Alan.

Phil aimed a kick at the officer, and just for a second I thought he was going to get away but then the female cop emerged from the room and shot her taser gun. The darts hit him square in the back and Phil collapsed on the ground.

The male cop smirked and leaned down to cuff Phil's hands behind his back. Phil was too dazed to fight back this time. He pushed Phil forward, and Phil stumbled but stayed upright.

"You are under arrest for theft of a police car, and the assault of a police officer." he sneered at Phil. The cop turned around to us and the other cop.

"I'll take this one down to the station now. Laverne, gather these guys up and follow me down."

Laverne led us down silently to her police car, and pushed us not so nicely into the back of the car. The drive to the station was silent and heavy. I looked at the flashing lights ahead of us and wonder how Phil was doing. Probably not good.

Stu leaned forward and clutched the screen with the hand that's connected to mine.

"You have to listen to me. Phil is not a dangerous man. He's scared. He's been through a lot, he—-he doesn't like being pushed around against his will. That's all. He wound never hurt anyone on purpose, I promise."

"Hey! Shut up."

"No! No, listen to me. He's just scared. People do things they don't mean to do when their scared and stressed. Please listen to me."

"You can tell that to his attorney. Now, shut the hell up!" Laverne snapped again and she drove us into the station parking lot. Phil was now where to be seen.

Laverne opened up the car door and roughly pulled me out by the arm. She then led Stu, Alan and myself into the station where she took our photos and fingerprints. When she was done, she led us to a bench.

"Sit." she said, and with no other instructions she walked away.

"Wait! Where is Phil!" Stu shouts, but she ignored him.

Stu put his head in his hands. "This is bad. Very very bad. I should have never let Phil come with us. It's too soon."

"It's going to be fine, Stu." I tell him weakly, not really believing myself.

"We still need to find Doug." he laments

"I know."

"This is all my fault." Stu starts

"No, not it's not—"

"You don't understand, Kate. Phil can't be here. Not after he what he went through."

"What do you mean?"

Stu sighed softly. "The whole thing—with Steph, and the pool boy---was just a mess. The night Phil was arrested, he called me to bail him out, but his bail was too high and I couldn’t. He was at the county jail for a week. Can you imagine? They wouldn’t let me—or anybody else—visit him. He was all alone. Then, after the trial, at the institution--the one where the judge sentenced him for therapy---he wasn't treated well there….I would come visit him and I would see bruises, and ….and worse. They would lock him up for days in these little rooms, with no light, no…anything. They said it was because he would get angry, but I think it was just because he was scared of being tied down."

Stu looked up at me, "This was supposed to be his first normal weekend. Just a normal weekend with his friends in Vegas. We just wanted to cheer him up, make him smile and laugh because god knows he needs it, with Steph taking Eli and all. How could I be so stupid to think things wouldn't go wrong."

"What are we going to do?" I ask softly

Stu sighed, "I don’t even know."

I looked up and saw a pay phone, and an idea came to mind.

"Hey Stu. Why don't you call Tracey, try to convince her to give us another night here. It'll give us more time to look for Doug."

Stu gives me a brief hillbilly smile.

"Excellent idea, Kate."

But just as he stood up, the cops called our names.

"We'll call her right after. I promise." I whispered to Stu as we awkwardly shuffled over to the interrogation room.

Once we were in the room, Laverne un-hand cuffed us and told to sit down. The male officer walked in and sat down next to her.

"Lady and gentlemen. I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is we found your Mercedes."

"Sweet." I said.

"Yeah, it's over at impound now. We picked it up at 5 a.m. this morning parked at the Las Vegas Boulevard." he said .

"In the middle, that's weird." Stu said, rubbing his chin.

The officer nodded "Yeah, that is weird. There was also a note."

He pulled out a napkin "It said 'Couldn't find a meter but here's 4 bucks.'"

He threw the napkin on the table. "The bad news is we can't get you in front of a judge until Monday morning."

"No, Our friend's wedding is tomorrow. We have to find our friend, and get him married tomorrow." Stu said frantically.

"You stole a police car." The female cop said.

"We didn't steal anything. Um, we found it." Stu said, trying to convince them.

Alan nodded "Yeah, if anything we deserve a reward or something, like a trophy."

"I see assholes like you every day." The male officer stated.

"Every fucking day." The Laverne emphasized.

"Let's go to Vegas, we'll all get drunk and laid!"

"Let's steal a cop car because it'd be really fucking funny." The Laverne grimaced at us. Obviously they were not please with our actions. At all.

"Thinking you gonna get away with it. Not up in here."

"NOT UP IN HERE" he added.

"Sir, if I may, um, I'm assuming that squad car belongs to one of you." I spoke up.

"Yeah."

"Yeah. Look I'm not a cop. I'm no hero. I'm a dance teacher. But if one of my kids went missing at a recital that would look really bad on me." I said.

"What are you getting at?" Stu whispered.

"I understand what you’re saying. No one wants to look bad. We gotta get to a wedding and you guys don't need people talking about how some obnoxious tourists borrowed your squad car last night."

"Exactly." Stu said, finally picking up on what I was getting at. The two cops looked at each other. Laverne looked at her partner and pointed to the clipboard.  
The cop laughed, and then looked up at us.

"Let me ask you a question, Do, uh, any of you have a heart condition or anything like that?" he asked,

"I have epilepsy." I said out of the blue.

"You do?" Stu and Alan asked at the same time.

" Yes. I do have epilepsy. Why do you think my eyes are two different colors?" I smiled a little, hoping to sound convincing. Even I know that that particular question could lead to very unfortunate circumstances.

The cop fake sighed, "Oh well. You're going to have to sit this one out I guess. Oh, I know. You can go calm down your friend. I think I can still hear him pitching a fit."

Stu sat up straighter, "Phil. Oh my god, Phil. Listen, you have to listen to me. Phil is not dangerous he's—"

"Just scared. I know. We know all about him. Bipolar, beat up his wife. The whole shebang. We threw him in one of the holding cells." The officer smirked.

Stu nodded, looking grave, and then he looked at me.

"Kate, can you?"

"No problem, Stu."

"Alright! Now that that's out of the way it's time to have some fun! Frick and Frack, you come with me. You, follow Laverne. She'll bring you to the psycho."

"He's not a psy—"

Stu started, but then was cut off by the officer pushing him through the door.

"Come on." Laverne said, motioning for me to follow her. She led me to a holding cell, identical to the one that we were just in. The inside is dimly lit, I hear a bang from inside and wince. She opens the door, and motions for me to step through.

"You have ten minutes. We’re going to keep our end of the bargain and let ya’ll go but, if he's not calm by then we will press charges."

I stepped inside, and she slammed the door behind him.

The small interrogation room was a mess. Papers were everywhere, the desk, and two chairs were flipped over and off to the side. I spotted Phil leaning up against the farthest corner, hands still cuffed behind him.

"Phil?" I asked softly, walking over to him.

Phil refused to look me in the eye.

"Phil. Everything is going to be okay. They are going to let us go." I tried.

I touched his shoulder and winced as he flinched away from me.

"They are letting you go. We're all free to go." I said, remembering what Stu had said in the car about Phil being afraid of being trapped.

Phil remained silent.

I look around the small room and I marvel over how Phil had done this much damage with his hands tied behind him. I see something small and shiny, I pick it up and realize that it's the key to the handcuffs.

"Phil? Talk to me, please. Let me know you are okay." I asked him.

Phil shifted slightly, and looked up at me. I see a bruise forming on his cheek. Those bastards!

"We're gonna get out of here right now. We just have to stand up, keeping walking and not look back. Okay? Can you do that?"

Phil shook his head, "I can't I'm too scar—- what if I have another attack? What if they send me back? I cant go back! I won't—"

"Okay. That's okay. No one is sending you back. We just have to take this one step at a time. let's start with taking these off." I motion towards the cuffs. Phil remained still while I unlocked them, and tossed them across the room. Far away from us. Phil flinched at the sound. He rubbed one of his wrists with the other, looking down at his hands.

"There, that's better. Okay. Step number two. Let's just stand up."

His eyes flashed up at me.

"We're just going to stand up. That's all. Just focus on standing up."

I held out my hands, but he hesitated.

"Come on, Phil. I know you can do this. I know you're scared, but I promise its going to be okay."

Phil took in a breath, and then grabbed my hands. I pulled him up to standing.

"Good! Very good! Now we need to walk to the door so they can let us out. Come on, just walk with me. One step at a time."

Phil gripped my hands, but took a step, then another and another. We approached the door and I knocked quietly at the glass to get Laverne's attention.

"Good. You are doing so well. Now when they open the door, we are going to keep walking until we are outside. Just keep focus on walking, nothing else."

Phil nodded quicker this time, and I could tell he was slowly coming back to himself.

Laverne opened the door. I keep a firm grip on Phil's hands as she led us to the back of the station where Stu and Alan are waiting. I walked Phil out past them and into the parking lot.

"Take a few deep breathes. You are fine. Just breathe." I told him as I watched Laverne give Stu directions to the lot where the Mercedes is being held. We waited until Stu and Alan are with us to said anything.

"You guys alright?" I asked, Stu glares at the station.

"Fuck those guys. Just fuck'em. Come on, lets go get that damn car so we can get outta here." I raised my eyebrows. I've never seen Stu this pissed off before.

I kinda liked it, Stu was finally taking control.

888888

"That was bullshit. I'm telling everybody, we stole a cop car." Stu ranted as we waited for the Mercedes at the car impound.

"Stu, just let it go. They dropped all of our charges. We're lucky." I said.

"Lucky?! Lucky?! They humiliated us in front of a bunch of little kids. They did god knows what to Phil! He didn't have those bruises on his face before they arrested us, that's for sure."

"I'm fine, Stu." Phil said weakly.

"No! No your not fine, look at you! Your hands are still shaking. This weekend was too much, I should have never—"

" I know, I know it sucks. But we don't have time right now. Let's just find Doug, and go back before the wedding." Isaid, trying to pull the attention away from Phil. He just needed a moment to breathe.

"But you can't just do that! You can't lock someone up like that, it's against the law. You can't just taze people because you think it's funny. That's police brutality." Stu said, completely ignoring what I just said, taking a deep breath he announced:

"I'm getting a soda. Do you guys want anything?"

"No," Alan and I answered together

"My man doesn't shut up, Jesus Christ." Phil muttered to himself, looking down at the ground.

Phil was slowly bouncing back from what I can only imagine was his worst nightmare. At least he was talking again.

I looked over at Alan.

"You okay, Alan?" I asked.

"I'm just worried." He answered. "What if something happened to Doug? Something bad."

"Come one, you can't think like that." I said, moving closer to Alan.

"We're all worried." I said.

"I mean, what if he's dead? I can't afford to lose anybody close to me again. It hurts too much." Alan said. Everyone seems to be opening up to me today, maybe I should think about a career in counseling.

"I was so upset when my grandpa died."

"Oh I'm s- How'd he die?" Phil asked.

"World War 2."

"He died in battle?" I clarify.

"No, He was skiing in Vermont. It was just during World War 2." Alan explained.

"Alan- Doug is fine." Phil said.

"Well, Why hasn't he called?" Alan asked.

"He doesn't have his phone, remember? He left it in the room." I said.

"We're gonna figure it out. One step at a time" I said, and finally meet Phil in the eye, for once he doesn't look away. He smiled a little and then turns to look at Stu, who is walking back towards us.

"I'll tell you another thing, 6-1 odds our car is beat to shit." Stu mumbled as he sits down next to Phil.

"Stu, Not now." Phil shushed.

"No, seriously, How much you wanna bet it's fucked beyond recognition." Stu snapped back

I heard the car approaching, and the men turn around.

"Oh shit. I can't watch. Just tell me what it looks like." Stu said aloud.

"Oh thank god it's okay." Stu sighed in relief as he approaches the perfectly undamaged Mercedes.

We piled into the car, and started to head back towards the hotel.

"Anything?" Phil asked. To my surprise, Stu let Phil drive. I began searching the car for clues.

"I got a cigar."

"Oh, I found, uh- theses are women's black shoes?"

"Too small for any of us." I said looking them. Stu grabed the shoe from me.

"Who's are those?".

"I know know. It's a men's size 6."

"What is this a snake skin?" Alan asked holding it up. It was a used condom.

"Oh god, throw it out the window!"

"What is it? EW!"

"That's a used condom Alan!" Phil yelled.

"Get it out of the car!"

"Fuck!" Phil swore as he stopped the car and threw the condom out.

"All right what the fuck, man? We got to get this shit together guys!"

Suddenly we heard a thumping noise.

"What was that?" Alan asked.

"It's in the trunk." Stu said, and reality hit us all.

"Doug's in the the trunk…DOUG'S IN THE TRUNK! Stu shouted excitedly.

"Open it, open it, open it, open it." Stu shouted as Phil fumbled with the keys.

"Okay, Okay, Okay." Phil murmured as he turns the key and the trunk opens.

At this point I am so tired that I'm not even surprised when a naked man jumps out of the trunk onto Stu and stars beating him with a crow bar.

"Do something!"

"Oh god!" Alan whimpered.

"Please, please, please stop!"

Stu threw the man off of him. The man whacked Stu in the gut then smacked Phil right in the face. He turned and hits me hard right on the collarbone with the bar, I hear a crack and see stars for a moment. Quickly, I ducked back inside the car to avoid more injury. I watched as the chinese man turned on Alan.

"Whoa. I'm with you, I'm with you!" Alan said.

"You gonna fuck on me?!" The man screeched.

"Nobody's gonna fuck on you!" Alan shouted, trying to be reassuring.

"We're on your side. I hate Godzilla! I hate him too. I hate him. He destroys cities! Please! This is not your fault. I'll get you some pants." The man roled his eyes, then chucked the crowbar at Alan and ran off naked towards the city.

I winced at my swollen, bruised collarbone, and opened the car door to survey the damage. Phil whimpered softly and rolled over, eyes toward the sky. Stu and I froze, waiting for a reaction but Phil remained still.

"You guys alright?" I asked to the whole group, but kept my eyes on Phil.

"I'm fine.".

"Let me help you." I offered Phil a hand and he accepted it.

"You sure you're alright?" I asked as I pull him up.

Phil nodded, "I'll be fine.You okay? That looks like it hurts." He asked pointing to my collarbone.

“It’s a little sore. Remind me to put ice on it when we get back to the hotel.” I answered

He paused for a second, and then looked at me. "Hey! No more handcuffs!"

"I can finally pee." I joked, smiling at him.

"I have internal bleeding. Someone call 911." Stu moaned softly from the ground.

"Who was that guy? He was so mean." Alan cried softly, suddenly he gasped and sat up.

"Guy's there's something I need to tell you."

"Last night on the roof, before we went out, I slipped something in our Jagermister." Alan confessed.

"You did what!?" Stu screeched, looking quite a lot like my Aunt.

"I'm sorry, I fudged up guys."

"You, it was you! and you knew it! You're the reason all of this shit is even going on? Your the reason we got arrested! Your the reason I haven't been able to pee all day!" I stood up and lunge at Alan, but Phil grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Whoa there, feisty. We only need one psycho in this little group." he half laughed.

"You drugged us?" Stu asked, confused.

"I was told it was ecstasy." Alan said..

"But it wasn't esctasy, it was Roofies!" I shoot back, shaking off Phil's hand and crossing my arms over my chest..

"Well, Who told you it was ecstasy?" Phil asked.

"The guy I brought it from at the liquor store." Alan answered.

"Why would you give us ecstasy?" Stu asked.

"I wanted everybody to have a good time and I knew you guys wouldn't take it. With Doug being stressed out about the wedding, Phil escaping from the loony bin, and everyone complaining about Stu's girlfriend, you guys needed this."

"It was just one hit each. I used to do three hits a night."

"But it wasn't ecstasy, Alan, it was roofies!" Stu grumbled.

"You think I knew that, Stu?" Alan asked. "The guy I bought it from looked like a real straight shooter."

"You mean the drug dealer at the liquor store wasn't a good guy?" Stu shot back.

"Let's just calm down." Phil said as he leaned against the car, clutching the spot where the chinese man had hit him.

"You fucking calm down! He drugged us. I lost a tooth. I married a whore!" Stu ranted for the millionth time today.

"How dare you! She's nice a lady!"

"You are such a moron."

"Your language is offensive."

"Fuck you!" Stu shouted as Phil took two steps towards him and grabed onto his shirt, pulling him away from Alan.

"All right let's take a deep breath, okay?" Phil said as Stu struggled against his grip.

"Seriously, This is a good thing. At least it's not some stranger who drugged us for god know what reason." I pointed out.

"Yeah!" Alan agreed.

"Yeah, you're right, Kate. It's totally a good thing. We're so much better off now. Here's something I would like to remind you of: our best friend Doug is probably face down in a ditch right now with a meth head butt fucking his corpse." Stu continued.

"That's highly unlikely." Alan said.

"All right, let's get your crap together guys. Let's go back to the hotel, and I'm gonna make a couple calls. Maybe Doug is back there. Maybe he's asleep. Come on, let's go." Phil said, and motioned for us to get back in the car. We get in silently and start heading back.

888


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one said a word the whole drive back.

No one said a word the whole drive back. We walked silently into the hotel, to the elevator and walked into our suite. Phil remained quiet and composed, but I could see his hands were balled into fists, and that his knuckles were white. I reached out to touch his arm and winced slightly as he flinched away from you.

"You okay?"

Phil shrugged, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

We stopped in front of our suite and Phil patted his pockets for the key.

"Wait guys. Guys." Alan whispered, the first voice in almost 20 minutes, as we stood outside the room. "What about the tiger? What if he got out?"

"Shit!"

"Fuck, I keep forgetting about the goddamn tiger." Stu grumbled.

"How the fuck did he get in there?"

"That's the million dollar question." Alan answered

"I don't know because I can't remember." Stu said darkly, looking at Alan.

"Shh. Stu" I whispered, then I pulled out the key from my purse.

"Here, let me." I murmured to Phil, who was still searching for his key.

"Because one of the, uh, side effects of, uh, roofies is memory loss." Alan said.

"You're literally too stupid to insult." Stu said.

"Thank you." .

"Hey!" I interrupted the two. Then I opened the door slowly walked in..

Phil Collins 'In the air tonight' was playing softly on the overhead speakers.

"Did you guys leave the music on?" Stu asked.

"Nope." I answered as Alan let the door slam.

"Hey, shh." Phil hushed.

"Don't make any sudden movements."

We walked tentatively into the suite. As we turned the corner we ran a large muscular black man in a suit as he stepped in the hallway, blocking our view of the living room. We all jumped back in surprise.

"Who are you?!" Phil asked..

"No, who the hell are you?" the man shouted at us.

"Quiet, quiet." Another voice said to the left of us. I looked over and saw another black man sitting at the piano. He spun around in the chair and stood up.

"Mike Tyson?" Phil asked confused.

He wasn't kidding. It totally was Mike Tyson. I could recognize that face tattoo from anywhere.

"Shh. This is my favorite part coming up right now." Mike shushed us, then he started singing, passionate but horrible.

"Need a chorus line guys."

Alan began to sing the chorus along with Mike.

"What?" I mouthed. Phil shrugged.

"One more time guys." he said as we all began to sang. I started to smile, maybe this wasnt—- suddenly, Mike turned on us and sucker punched Alan in the face, hard.

"Jesus!" Stu and I shouted. Stu crouched down next to Alan, but I took a few steps back. I know that look from Melissa. It was not a good look.

"Oh fuck." Stu swore as he looked over the unconscious Alan.

"Why did you do that?" Stu screeched, trying to not panic.

The man before Mike Tyson, I could only assume his body guard, turned the radio off, he crossed his arms and glared at us.

"Mr. Tyson would like to know why his tiger is in your bathroom." he said.

"Hold on, that was completely unnecessary." Stu said, pointing to Alan.

"I'm a huge fan. When you knocked out Holmes, that was-" he began as the bodyguard interrupted.

"Explain.".

Stu looked up at Phil but Phil kept his eyes cast dowanwards. I saw Stu's brow furrow in worry, but then he answered Mike.

"All right, look, we were drugged last night. We have no memory of what happened." He said.

"Its true. We got into all kinds of trouble last night and now we cant find our friend. And if you want to kill us go ahead because I don't care anymore." he continued, putting his hands up in defeat.

I turn around and face him, "What are you talking about?"

"I don't care." Stu answered.

" Well, I do. I care." I said quietly.

"Why the fuck would you wanna steal his tiger?" the man asked us.

"We tend to do dumb shit when we're fucked up." Phil added, coming to life for a moment..

"I don't believe these guys, man." Mike said.

"Wait, how did you guys find us?" I ask.

"One of you dropped your jacket. Found it in the tigers' cage this morning." the bodyguard said holding up a jacket.

"That's Doug's." Stu said as the man threw the jacket at me.

"Yeah, Doug. His wallet and his room key are in there." he said

"That's our missing friend." Phil added, pointing to the jacket.

"I don't give a fuck." the bodyguard snorted.

"Did you guys see him?" Stu asked.

"I was asleep." Mike said.

"Because if he was up, this shit wouldn't have gone down so smoothly." laughed.

"Maybe one of the tigers ate his ass like Omar." Mike said.

"Respect." the answered taking his hat off.

"What happened to Omar?" I asked out of curiosity.

"We don't talk about Omar, he's not with us no more."

"Okay,I know this is asking a lot but do you think we could go to your house and look around see if there is any clues?" Stu asked Mike..

"Absolutely. How else you think we're gonna get the tiger back anyway?" the man said.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Come on, champ." the man said to Mike.

"I'm sorry?" Phil said.

"We're not gonna put it in the Bentley. You brought it here, you bring it back. What you think, about 40 minutes? And just to make sure you do, we'll take Blue Eyes here for insurance" the bodyguard said, stepping over to Phil and grabbing his arm roughly.

"No. No! Take me instead. Please?" I asked, stepping forward. Hoping that Phil wouldnt freak out again.

 

Mike laughs, "Not you, sweet thing. It would be against my honor code to kid nap a lady. Besides, Sharkaun likes women best." he said.

The bodyguard began walking out, pulling Phil behind him.

"Don't make me come back for him." Mike paused for a moment and gave us all a death glare and then followed the bodyguard and Phil out the door.

Stu waited until the door was closed to freak out.

"Oh my fucking god. They have Phil. They have Phil. What are we going to do? What is he going to do? He's cant freak out on Mike Tyson. He would get arrested for sure! This is bad, really bad. So, so so so bad…." he gripped his head in his hands, pacing back and for and continued his mantra.

"So bad, so bad, so bad, so bad..."

"Stu. Stu! Its going to be okay. He's going to be okay." I tried to calm him down.

Alan moaned from the floor.

"Stu. You have to calm down. We need to focus."

"No. No I cant calm down. He's not going to be okay. It's Mike fucking Tyson. He's got a track record for violence, and you've seen Phil. This is bad, so bad, so bad, so bad…."

"Stu! Pull yourself together!"

I walk over to him and grab his shoulders.

"You can't freak out right now. I cant do this on my own."

Stu takes in a few shaky breaths.

"You're right. You are right, Kate. Okay, okay okay okay. How are we going to do this?"

"Drug him with the rest of my roofies." Alan's comment floated up from the floor.

"Shit, that's actually a good idea. Good job Alan."

Alan pushed himself up to sitting and shook his head like a dog.

"I just got punch by Mike Tyson!" He laughed, "Classic."

I shook my head, then walked over to the phone, picked it up and dial room service.

888

"Alan! Alan you gotta get it together, man. Get back and drive this thing!"

"I can't, I can't hes too scary"

I sighed loudly as I helped Stu push the mercedes the last half mile to Mike Tyson's house. The tiger had woken up on the drive over, and managed to claw my neck before we were able to escape. Now, it sat happily in the front seat and seemed to be enjoying Alan's fear.

I rearranged the blood soaked t-shirt that Stu had given me and prayed that I wouldn't need stitches later. That claw had hurt!

"Alan-"

"Alan, if you do this I promise I will…..put on a tutu and twinkle around for you on my ballet shoes." I said, looking up at the bearded man.

Alan froze for a second, he seemed to be seriously thinking it over, and then he nodded.

"You promise?" he asked

I nodded, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Deal." he said, and he went up to the drivers side, put his hand through the window and started steering the car.

Stu looked at me.

"Nice!"

We managed to make it up the house without any more incidents. The door opened before Stu could knock. A man, presumably one of Mike's body guards stepped through the door.

"You're late." he said.

"Whatever man. We had to push the last mile." Stu answered.

"Come on in. Mike's got to something he wants to show you." the man said and he motioned us in the large house.

Stu looked up at him, "Phil?" he asked

"Your friend is fine. He helped Mike with the video footage. We found something."

"Oh thank god." Stu sighed in relief, and he motioned for us to follow them inside.

Phil was sitting on the couch, looking the most relaxed I have seen him all weekend. He turned around.

"Hey! Hey it's my friends! Stu! Alan! Kate! Kate has a bird, it lives in her shoe! Hahahaha!" Phil laughed.

"Oh my god, what did you do?!" Stu asked, rushing over to him.

Mike shrugged, "My man here was a little nervous, so I gave him something to ease his anxiety." he answered.

"You drugged him!"

"No, no he took it willingly. It was just 5 cc's. He'll be fine once it wears off." Mike answered.

"Didn't your doctor ever tell you to NOT share medication?!" Stu shot back angrily.

"Dude. Chill out. He's fine." Mike answered.

Stu walked over and sat down next to Phil.

"How ya doing, buddy?" he asked

Phil laughed, "Me? I’m doing just great. So perfectly good. I am goooooooooooodddddd."

"He's a little out of it." Mike added

"ALITTLE!?"

"Stu, Stu, calm down. Phil will be fine. We need to focus on Doug." I told him, patting his shoulder.

Phil looked over at me, his eyes slightly glazed. "Katie Ann Jennifer Lawrence. That should be your full name because you look like a Jennifer to me. Did you know that you dance? You dance good, you know. I saw you….I saw you dance….she dances."

"Yes Phil, I know she dances." Mike answered

"He's told me that a few times now. Is it true you were in the Nutcracker?" he asked me

I nodded, "Yeah, I was the sugar plum fairy."

"That's very admirable. Dancers are so graceful, I—-."

"Can we get to the tape?" Stu interrupted, pointing to the screen.

"Stewie Pewie my best whole friend. He' a dentist AND a doctor."

"Thank you, Phil."

"No, thank you!"

"Alright, here it is." Mike said, and he turned on the TV.

Doug's faced loomed up on the screen.

"Oh, its Doug." Stu said.

"Oh, thank God he's alive." Phil said.

"That's our buddy. That's who we've been missing." Stu told Mike.

"I know." Mike said.

"Were all best friends." Alan added.

"I know this. Pay attention. I don't have all night." Mike said sternly, starting to become annoyed.

"Yeah of course of course." Stu said seriously.

"What are you doing?" TV Stu said, as Alan walked up to the pool.

"Hey, guys. Check it out. Watch this." Alan said.

"That's me, I'm on TV. I've never been on a TV before." Alan said, pointing to the television.

"What are you doing man?" Doug asked as Alan began peeing in the pool.

"Really Alan?" I ask, disgusted.

"Yeah, I was uh-" Alan began.

"You're gonna overflow the pool, man." TV Stu said.

"Maybe- Should I wait outside?" Alan asked.

"I think that's a good idea, Alan." Mike said dangerously.

"Yeah." Alan said as he got up and left us.

"Don't touch anything out there either." the bodyguard said.

"You know what? He's not our good fr-" Stu said.

"I explained it all already." Phil said as I kept watching the screen. "He's our best friend's wife's sister…Hahahaha this is the best part! Kate!" he pointed to the screen and I watched in horror as I cartwheeled through the grass, just in my bra and panties.

Phil looked over at me with his hand over his mouth. Stu wide eyed and shocked.

"Oh my god. Where did my clothes go?" I ask, in shock.

"Oh. That reminds me." Mike got up from his chair, and pulled out a bag from the closet.

"I found these on the lawn. I'm assuming they belong to you." he said, handing me the bag.

I quickly pull out my purple dress, and my stocking.

"Oh thank you so much."

"Not a problem---."

" Not that, that wasn't the worst part!" Phil shouted and kept pointing, cutting Mike off.

I watched in horror as I ran into a huge bird of paradise bush.

"Praise be the holy grail of bushes!" I screamed, and then stood and and started twerking against it.

"Drop it like its hot, drop it like its hot!"

I put my head in my hands.

"Oh my god. I just defiled a bird of paradise. Mr. Tyson, I am so so sorry—."

"No worries at all. Ive always hated that bush anyway." Mike answered with a soft laugh.

"Please don't put this on youtube."

"Ha! I just had sex with a bird!. " I yelled to the camera.. Phil came from behind the bushes wand he tackled me to the ground.

"That explains the scratches and other bruises." Stu said, I nodded.

"That was fun to watch." I add sarcastically, looking away from the screen, but it was far from over.

"Ow, Goddammit Phil." I said from beneath him.

"I love you." Phil said.

Phil turned to me and grinned, "He loves you! Phil loves you!"

" _You_ are Phil sweetie. That's you." I tell him. He stared at me in horror.

"Why didn't anyone tell me I was in the movie too?!"

"Oh my God. Fast forward!" Stu winces as he watched Phil and myself prance around the bird of paradise, singing "Eye of the Tiger".

Mike did so.

"Here we go." he said.

We were walking down the driveway with the tiger to the stolen police car.

"By the way, where you get that cop car from?" Mike asked me.

"We stole it from these dumb ass cops." Stu said.

"Nice." Mike started laughing.

"You know I have to say I have never seen a more beautiful, elegant, just regal creature." Phil said in a bad attempt to appear normal as we watched him lead the tiger into the car.

Onscreen Phil began humping the tiger into the car.

"Stu, check this out. Fuck this tiger." Phil said.

"Oh my God. That's awful." Stu said.

"Oh man. Explain to me. Who does shit like that, man?" Mike asked Phil.

"Someone who has a lot of issues, obviously. I'm a sick man." Phil said and he grinned wildly.

"That's all we got." The bodyguard said as he shut off the screen.

"This was hugely helpful. Really because now we know that our buddy Doug was with us at 3:30, totally alive." Stu said.

"Thanks again, champ. And, uh, again, we are so sorry we stole your tiger." Stu said, looking at Mike.

"Don't worry about it man. Like you said, we all do dumb shit when we're fucked up." Mike said.

"I did say that." Phil laughed.

"Thank you again for your help." I said as I got up. Stu reached for Phil and winced when Phil flinched away from him.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I'm helping you up, gotta go buddy." he said

Phil stared at him, "I don't need any help. Im fine. Totally fine."

He pushed himself up and off the couch, and stumbled into the table. Stu grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"I know you're fine. Come on, let's get going." Stu said, pulling him forward. I got the sense that this wasn't the first time Stu had to take care of Phil like this.

"You take care now. I hope you find your friend." Mike said, waving us towards the door.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Tyson. You have helped us so much." I told him, bowing a little.

"Yeah. We are so sorry we stole your tiger."

"Anytime, anytime. Now, Please." he motioned towards the door and I followed behind Stu as he ushered Phil outside.

"Yeah, I know your fine….come on let's get outta here."

We walked out the door and to the car. Alan was already sitting in the front seat. He gave us a wave as we walked up to it and got in.

"Thank god." Stu sighed. He opened the back door and helped sit in. I listen to the scuffle about the seat belt and take a deep breath. We still needed to find Doug. We were almost out of time. I walked around to the other side and got in the car.

Phil was staring ahead, eyes not seeing anything. God knows he's been through hell this weekend. I touch his shoulder lightly and he jumps away from me.

"Sorry. Sorry Phil. Just making sure you're okay."

"Why does everyone keep asking that? Im fine. I will be fine." he muttered, his words slurring together.

"What did he give you?" Stu asked

"Hell if I know. All I do know is that I'm not worried about anything anymore. Those bastards at –Ridge-- can go suck it for all I care. I don't give a damn if they shawshanked my ass, I don't care at all anymore."

Stu looked up at him through the rearview mirror. Whatever Mike had given Phil was tearing down the walls he had fought so hard to build up. I stared at the two of them, what was he talking about?

"Shawshank,what—." I started, but I was cut off by Phil's rambling.

"They told me I was too _pretty. A_ m I too pretty?" his face crumpled, " They wouldn't stop. I can never make them stop"

Stu's eyes were sad, "I know. I know. It's going to be okay, Phil." he said softly.

"How do you know? How does anybody know? How—-."

Suddenly, headlights flashed and a car slammed into my side of the car. I was thrust into Phil and I saw stars as my head hit the side of the car. We crashed through two lanes of traffic and into a large blinking sign. My body throbbed in pain.

"Oh Jesus." Stu whimpered , as the car that hit us backed up and stopped.

"Oh my god."

"W.T. F guys. W.T.F!?" Alan shouted.

"Alan! Shhh calm down!" Stu scolded

A small man stepped out of the black Escalade and walked over to us, he looked vaguely familiar—

"I know that guy. That's the guy from the trunk." Alan said.

"Get out of the car please." The man said calmly. Two other men stepped up beside him, looking menacing.

"W-Wait those are the guys that shot Eddie." Stu said.

"Holy shit."

The Chinese man clapped his hands, and the two thugs walked over and began pulling Stu out of the car. The second one turned to me and motioned for me to move. I shook my head.

"My friend, he's hurt badly." I said, pointing at Phil, who had been knocked unconscious when the sign fell through the canvas roof.

"I need to stay with him. If he rolls over and vomits he could choke to death." The bodyguard stared at me, but then nodded his head and backed away.

"Fat man looked fine to me." he said.

"Alan, get out of the car. Now." I whispered harshly. Alan scrambled out and fell backwards over the door..

"Hahahah it's funny because he's fat!"

"Hey, Take it easy." Stu said.

"I want my purse back, assholes." the Chinese man said. I watched from the car window, and prayed Stu could manage this on his own. Phil groaned slightly and I put my hand his shoulder.

"Your okay." I whispered.

"Mmmm—."

"What? Your purse?" Stu asked.

"That's not a purse, it's a satchel." Alan said.

"Alan, it's a fucking purse." Stu muttered furiously.

"you stole from wrong bag." The chinese man said.

"Wait a second, Wait a second. We stole from you?" Stu asked.

"Okay, you know what? We don't remember anything that happened last night so help us out a little here."

"Well, apparently you guys met at a craps table late last night. You were on a heater and he played your hot streak. He ended up winning just under 80 grand." one of the men said.

"No shit? Eighty grand is nice." Alan said.

"Okay that's good." Stu said

"He put the chips in his purse, and then you guys took off with it." the same man from before said.

"That doesn't sound like us." Stu said.

"Mine had $80,000 inside. And this one? Nothing." the man from the trunk said, as he threw down the purse and stepped on it.

"Hey, there are Skittles in there." Alan screeched as he stepped forward. One of the men punched Alan in the stomach.

"Ow! Oh, not again." Alan said as he doubled over in pain.

"Don't let the beard fool you. He's a child." Stu said.

"It's funny because he's fat." the laughed.

"Now, look this was obviously a very simple misunderstanding." Stu said

"Alan accidentally grabbed the wrong purse. Its no big deal."

"Okay, if it's 'No big deal,' why, when I come after you guys he starts screaming crazy and throw me in trunk?" the man pointed at Phil.

"What, he did that?" I asked.

"Yeah, he said Chow was your lucky charm, and you want to take him home with you." one of the bodyguard said.

"Lucky charm." Stu scoffed.

" Hahahaha Fuck you." Chow said sarcastically. "If you want to see your friend again, you get me my 80 grand."

"What?" Stu asked.

There was a scramble, but through the harsh blinking lights of the sign I couldnt see much.

"Bring money to Big Rock in Mojave Desert at dawn." the man said.

"Wait! No! Doug, DOUG!" I heard Stu shout, and then there was silence.

Stu shimmied back into the drivers seat.

"What happened?"

"They have Doug."

"Oh my god. Really? That's great—."

"No. no. this idiot here lost that douchebags money. We need to go find it, and then we get Doug back."

"Oh shit."

Stu turned and looked at me.

"Exactly."

888


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "WTF dude, that was my pizza!" I heard Alan screech at the top of his lungs.

"WTF dude, that was my pizza!" I heard Alan screech at the top of his lungs. They were looking for Alan's purse, while I tended to Phil's forehead with the first aid kit I had borrowed from the front desk.

"That was Sofa pizza, for christ sake. And what the fuck does WTF mean anyway?" Stu shot back angrily.

"What the fuck."

"What?!"

"That's what it means."

"What does what mean?"

"You gotta get it together bra, we were just talkin' about it."

"Whatever, Alan. Just find the damn bag."

I suppressed a giggle. Stu could be really thick sometimes. Phil looked at me with his good eye.

"Did we just really hear that?"

"Yeah. I think we did. WTF, right?"

"Sorry, what does that mean again?" he joked, laughing and then he winced, clothing his ribs with his good hand.

"Are you—." I started, but he shook his head.

"They're not broken, just bent a little. I know the feeling." he answered. We were silent for a moment. I thought about what Phil had said in the car, and how much those months in Briar Ridge broke him. They didn't help him, no one did. No one understood what he was going through, no one took the time to understand why he had gotten so angry.

"Phil?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"What ever happened to you, at Briar Ridge, don't let it define you. Okay?"

"What? Nothing happened to me there—-."

"I know. I just wanted to tell you, what happened in the past is in the past. It doesn't define who you are, or what you're going to be in the future. It's going to be okay, I promise."

Phil looked up at me, his eyes heavy with the burden he was forced to bear.

"I don't think I'll ever be okay." he whispered softly.

"Yes you will. You can. You've gotten so far already."

"GUYs!" Alan shouted, making us both jump as he bolted into the room.

'What, Alan."

"I just had a brilliant idea to get back the chips. But, in order for it to work you two needed to get up off your asses and actually pull you're weight. Got it?" he said, staring at us.

"Uh. Sure. What's your plan?"

Alan smiled and held up his jack black book.

"We're gonna pull a Rain Man!" he shouted, jumping up and down like this was the best news he had ever heard.

"Okay….Stu is this…." I started, but Alan cut me off.

"Kate, come with me. We're going shopping. Stu, stay with Phil. You two gotta shower and get into your best suits."

He motioned for me to follow. I looked over at Phil, and he gave me a slanted smile.

"Go, have fun. I'll be fine. I promise."

I nodded. "Okay."

888

Thirty minutes later, I am standing awkwardly in a bright red, lacy body forming dress and heels that I could barely walk in. I stared at myself in the mirror as Jade applied red lipstick and black eyeshadow to my face. I could barely recognize myself.

"This will really make your eyes pop—both colors. You look so gorgeous in makeup, you should really wear it more." she said with a smile.

"Thanks Jade. I know, I should, shouldn't I? I guess I never have time." I answered, staring at the alien in the mirror.

"You are going to knock his socks off when he sees you." she said with a laugh.

"What? Who?"

"Who? You know who! Phil! I saw the way he looked at you. He likes you, girl." she said happily.

I smiled, but then shook my head. Who could ever like me? I am a complete mess, and besides, Melissa would never let me date anyway.

"Phil? Phil is nice, he really is. But he's been through a lot and I don't want to push—."

"Whoa, look at Ms. Kate! Jade, you did a great job! Wow Kate, I don't even recognize you!" Stu shouted, walking into the room, dressed in his suit and ready to go. He had had a few drinks in preparation for our win-eighty-grand-and-get-Doug-back-from-the-chinese-mobsters-before-they-kill-him plan.

I smiled, "Thanks Stu. You look great too. You really think this is going to work?" I asked  
Stu shrugged, "It better. It's the only way to get Doug back. Let's hope Alan knows what he's doing. Hey Phil. looking good!"

Phil blushed a ducked his head. I looked up at him, he did look handsome in his suit.

"You look great!" I said

"Nahh you're just saying that, Look at you! I think this is the first time I’ve seen you in a dress that tight---errr I mean bright." he said, looking me up and down.

I blushed. I never wore bright colors. My wardrobe mainly consisted of ballerina pink, and soft tones of grey or black. Melissa would never in a million years let me out of the house in this color.

"It's a good thing Pop-Pop lent me his emergency credit card for the weekend. Now, let's go play some black jack!" Alan said swiftly, and then pointed towards the door, throwing his book on the ground in excitement.

The night downstairs was a blur or cards, security cards, booze and one massive fall from Jade. But in the end, we got the money we needed to get Doug.

I sighed a deep breath as we once again entered our suite. We had done it. We were going to get Doug back. Everything was going to be okay.

I sat down in a chair and kicked off my heels.

Stu sat down next to me, "How ya doin, Kate?" he asked

"Pointe shoes are comfier." I commented dryly.

Stu smiled, "You look great though. But you always look great." he paused, "I'm sorry, about the way Melissa treats you." he said.

I looked up at him, this was unexpected.

"It's okay, Stu. I'm only going to be there for a few—."

"No. No it's not okay. It's beyond okay. This has been the first weekend I've actually gotten to know you as a person—not just my girlfriend's niece- and Ive come to realize that you deserve so, so much better than the way she treats you. Ive decided that, when I propose, I am going to make some major changes in our lives. But only if you promise to do too."

"Okay, thanks Stu but—-."

"I want you to promise to start looking for a job in counseling. I have watched you all weekend with Phil, and Kate—that is what you were born to do. You have an incredible education, now it's time you took that leap. "

I thought of my masters in counseling and felt a pang of remorse. I really wanted to help people, but because of Melissa's strictly enforced rent and rules, I never had time to even search for a job in my field.

"Stu…you're so nice to try to help but—."

"No more buts. I'm going to help you. You're not in this alone. Once Melissa and I are engaged everything will be different. I promise."

He briefly touched my shoulder, and I could tell his offer was sincere. Then he stood up.

"Try to get some sleep. I'll check in on Phil tonight, don't worry about him."

"Okay."

"Goodnight Kate."

"Night."

He left the room, and I smiled. Stu was finally taking charge. Maybe things will be different after he proposed.  
888

88888

Six hours later, I sleepily get into the Mercedes. Phil had taken shotgun, so I sat in the back with Alan. We drove silently into the desert. We pulled up and faced the black Escalade.

"Kate, stay in the car with Phil." Stu said, and got out of the car. Phil had been quiet this morning, but had smiled at me when I asked him how he was. Alan awkwardly climbed out the back window and I heard Chow laugh as he hit the ground.

I watched as Chow motioned for Doug, and heard them exchange the money.

.  
Then I watched in horror as one of the gangsters pulled the bag off Doug's head, revealing a stranger I have never seen before.

"What a minute, that's not our Doug?" I said. It was a random black guy.

"That's not our Doug." I heard Alan shout.

"Is this some kind of joke? Who the hell is that?" Stu asked.

"That is not Doug." Alan repeated.

"No, I'm sorry , . That's not our friend. He-That's-"

"The Doug we're looking for is white." Alan said.

"Ah! I told you you had the wrong guy, little boy." The man said to Chow. "Damn, Alan, What the fuck you got me into?"

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Alan knows him?" Phil said, leaning forward and squinting in the bright morning light.

"This is the guy that sold me the bad drugs. How you doing?" Alan said.

"I didn't sell you no fucking bad drugs." The man said.

"Who gives a shit, Where's Doug?" asked, pointing to Chow.

"I am Doug." The man said.

"Your name's Doug too? Ha. Classic mix-up." Alan said with a chuckle. Chow yawned and walked to his car.

"Come on." he said to his men.

"Hey Chow, you gave us the wrong Doug." Stu shouted.

"Not my problem." Chow said.

"No fuck that shit. Now, you give us our 80 grand back and take him with you." Stu yelled, pissed off.

"Whoa. I have never seen Stu this angry before." I commented.

Phil scoffed, "It's about time he took control of his life."

"Yeah."

"You gave us the wrong Doug, Chow. Can you please take this one?" Stu asked.

"Oh, yeah, okay. Oh, I take him back. Right after you suck on these little Chinese nuts!" Chow said as he grabbed himself.

"Ah, That's nasty." Other Doug commented.

"Mmm. How that sound?" Chow said, as he air jerked off. "So long, gay boys.."

"Get in the car, all of you." Stu shouted angrily, his face turning bright red.

"Wait man I can—."

"Get in the fucking car now."

Other Doug backed up slowly. "Okay. Okay dude whatever you say."

Stu turned to me, "KATE. Kate. Can you drive. I am so angry right now I cant even deal." he balled his hands into fists, and I could see his arms shaking. I got out of the car.

"Sure. No problem."

"Ahhghhghgh FUCK VEGAS. Fuck everyone in it. God damn it. Fuck fuck fuck!" Stu shouted, kicking at a single desert bush. When the bush didn't satisfy his angry, he picked up a rock and threw it, then another and another.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." he shouted. He kicked at another bush, and the swore as the bristles stuck to his pants. He angrily tore at the bush until he tripped over another rock and fell to the ground.

"Why does this always happen? Why can't we just have one normal weekend where nobody fucks up? God damn it."

I slowly walked up to him, and then kneeled down beside him. I have never seen Stu this angry before, and it was starting to scare me.

"Stu? Stu? It's great that you are finally expressing your angry, but I think for all of our sakes—including the bushes—you need to take a few deep breathes and calm down. We still need to find Doug." I told him softly, putting my hand on his knee.

Stu nodded, and took in a shaky breath.

"Sorry. You're right Kate. We need to recoup. It's time we called Tracey."

I nodded, "Alright. Give me you're phone. I can do it for you."

"You sure?"

"Positive. She hasn't heard from us all weekend, she needs a calm and collected person to talk to her, and no offense, but you are anything but that right now."

Stu nodded, and then pulled out his cell phone. He dialed her number, and then handed it back over to me.

"Thanks Kate."

I nodded, then stood up and walked a few paces away from Stu and the car. I could hear the others slowly gathering around Stu, and talking to him as I listened to the phone ring.

"Hello? Stu?" Tracey answered.

"Hi Tracey, actually this is Kate."

"Kate?"

"Yeah. I'm Melissa's niece."

"Who?"

"Melissa's niece. We've met a few times. You came to the Nutcracker with Doug and Alan that one time."

"Oh yes! The dancer! I remember you. Why are you calling me? Where's Stu?"

"Tracey. Before I tell you, I just want to let you know that we all love you, and that we are here—."

"Oh cut the crap already. Where is Doug? Where is Stu? I've been calling them all morning, the wedding starts in five hours! What is going on?"

"So, things didn't go as planned. The bachelor party, the whole night was a disaster and Tracey, we can't find Doug." I said

"What?"

"He's missing, we've been looking for him all night and we haven't been able to—-."

I was suddenly cut off as Stu tackled me to the ground and knocking the phone out of my hand.

"Stu, W.T.F!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! Now give me the phone, I know where Doug is!" he shouted excitedly. He snatched the phone up from the ground.

"Tracy, it's Stu. Don't listen to Kate, She's been drinking Mimosas all morning and is just totally out of 't worry, everything is fine. We're packing up at the hotel right now. We'll see you in a few hours." Stu said frantically and then hung up.

"What has gotten into you?" I asked.

"I know where Doug is." he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the car.

"Get in!"

"What the hell?" I got into the back seat. Stu put the car into gear and started driving back to the hotel.

"Remember when we saw Doug's mattress impaled on the statue?"

"Yeah, We threw it out the window." Phil said.

"Nope, that's impossible. You can't open windows in Vegas hotels." Stu said.

"Then how did we get it up there?" Alan asked.

"Oh my god!" Phil finally got it.

"What's going on?" Alan asked.

"Doug was trying to signal someone." Stu said.

"Holy shit!" Phil said.

"Can someone tell me where white Doug is?" Alan asked.

"He's on the roof." Phil said.

"We must've taken him up there as a prank so he'd wake up on the roof." Stu said.

"Like that time at summer camp." Phil said, laughing. "Remember we moved his sleeping bag out in the jetty at the lake?"

"Really?" I asked. I never heard that story before.

"Which was hilarious. It's not funny now, but we forgot where we put him." Stu said.

"You guys are fucking retarded, you know that?" Doug said.

"Holy shit. You think he's still up there?" Phil asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Stu said, and then he hit the acceleration and we were off towards the city once again.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once we got to the hotel, I tossed our keys to the parking boy. Stu and Alan raced towards the elevator, I followed but Phil grabbed my hand, pulling me back.

Once we got to the hotel, I tossed our keys to the parking boy. Stu and Alan raced towards the elevator, I followed but Phil grabbed my hand, pulling me back.

 

He smiled, “I just wanted to say thank you, for everything this weekend. I know it hasn't been easy, and you probably never want to see me again but I wanted to know if sometime next week you wanted to get coffee? No handcuffs this time, I promise.” he said with a wry smile.

 

I laughed, full of adrenaline and incredibly sleep deprived, I felt a little loopy., “Of course, you doofus! Despite all the shit that went down, this has just about been the best weekend I have had since my parents died and I was forced to move in with my bitch of an aunt.” I laughed some more and Phil gave me a look.

 

“You okay?” he asked

 

I nodded, and continued to laugh. “Come on, Let’s go get Doug so he can get married.”

 

I offered him my hand, and he took it. We raced off after the others, barely catching the elevator that they were in. We rode it to as far as we could then we booked it up the stairs. We burst through the roof door in unison whooping and laughing and looking for Doug.

"Doug! Doug, you up here buddy?" Phil yelled.

 

"Doug!" I screeched, running around the roof.

 

"Where are you Doug?!" Stu yelled. I turned the corner, and there he was.

 

“THERE HE IS!!! I FOUND HIM I FOUND HIM!” I screeched, rushing to his side.

"He's okay! You're okay!" Stu yelled, laughing. "Oh, God. We gotta go buddy come on." I nodded in agreement.

 

Doug looked up at us with unfocused eyes. He was very sunburnt.

 

“I’m getting married today.” he said

 

 

"Oh we have been looking everywhere for you." Stu said, helping him up.

 

“We gotta go, buddy!”

"He's alive!" Alan said, as he came over.

"What the fuck is going on?" Doug asked, looking around at us.

 

 

"Hey, bud. You okay?" Phil asked.

 

"No. Not okay." Doug moaned, stumbling a little bit.

 

 

"I'm getting married today?” he asked

 

"Yes, you are." Alan said. "That's why you need to focus and do everything we say. Because frankly, you're wasting a little bit of time right now."

 

"Alan!" I scolded, looking at him.

 

 

 

“You are the bearded Devil!!” Doug shouted, and then, using the last of his energy he tackled Alan.

 

 

“W...T...F…..”

 

“What the fuck does that even mean. God, I just want to ehhhhhh!” Stu screeched

 

666

 

Meanwhile in Hell, The Devil looks up with sleepy eyes. _Did someone call me?_ He silently observes the scene in Vegas, contemplates sending one of his demons after the Sexy One but then decides against it. He roles over in his throne and falls back asleep. _Maybe the next fanfiction I’ll send Toby to mess with them….._

_666_

 

 

They both hit the ground as Doug instantly rolled over screaming.

 

"Oh my skin burns! My skin burns." He said. Alan sat up and shook gravel off of his beard.

 

"It's okay, it's not your fault Doug." Alan said, as he stroked his face.

 

"Don't touch me. Shut up. All of you shut up. Just get me home. Just get me home." Doug said.

 

We spend our last hour in the Deluxe Suite of Cesar’s Palace frantically running around, trying to get everything ready. Stu spent a lot of time shouting on the phone at the airlines, while Alan ran around the hotel in search of aloe vera, sunscreen and a hat.

 

I scrambled around my room, gathering up clothes, shoes, make up and throwing them all into my suitcase. We had exactly 3 hours to get to the wedding.

 

I jumped as I heard a knock at the door. Phil was standing in the doorway with an amused smile on his face.

 

“So, I was just looking through Alan’s bag—you know, the one Chow took that only had skittles in it—and guess what I found?”

 

He held up a small silver key, one that could unlock handcuffs.

 

“I’m starting to think that it was Alan’s idea to cuff us together.” he said

 

“That sounds just about right.” I answered.

 

“Here,” I opened up my hand for the key and he put it in my palm, then I hung it on the silver chain I always wore around my neck.

 

“ For next time.” I said

 

“Theres going to be a next time?”

 

“Oh god I hope not.”

 

Then Stu ran into our room, looking frantic.

 

“Come on guys, the cars already down at valet. Let’s go, let’s go let’s go!!!!!” he shouted, grabbing my suitcase and dashing out in a hurry.

 

“My man needs to calm down, seriously.” Phil said

 

“There can only be one psycho in this group, and that position is already filled by moi.” he said

 

I laughed, “Alright, let’s get to this wedding!!”

 

 

 

888

 

I knew something was wrong the minute we pulled up to Stu’s house and saw all of my belongings tossed hap hazardly across the front lawn.

 

“Kate?” Stu asked, looking at me.

 

“We can keep going. We dont have to stop.” he said.

 

I shook my head, they had about fifteen minutes left before the wedding started. “No, stop the car. It’s time I’ve dealt with her.” I said bravely, feeling my chest tremble.

 

“I’ll see you at the wedding. I promise.” I told them.

 

Stu handed me his cell phone. “The minute it gets bad, call me. Hell, call the cops. Promise?” he asked

 

I nodded silently and took the phone, then got out of the car.

 

I walked silently up the sidewalk, wincing as I saw broken picture frames scattered among the grass and other knick knacks, clothing and shoes. She must have thrown them from the window. I walked up the stairs and opened the door, prepared for the worse.

 

The house was dark as I walked down the hallway without taking my shoes off. Melissa was sitting at the kitchen table, a dark silhouette against the evening sun.

 

“Hello Kate.” She said softly.

 

“Hello Aunt Melissa.” I answered.

 

“You’re probably wondering about the front lawn.” she stated.

 

“Yeah. How do you keep it so green?” I asked sarcastically.

 

She stood up and I instantly regretted my comment.

 

“You weren't in Napa this weekend, were you?” she asked

 

“I—.”

 

“I called the hotel, they said you never checked in.”

 

“I know—.”

 

“I checked your account, and guess what I found?”

 

“You did—.”

 

“I found a charge for $280 to the New York, New York roller coaster. Now, I am not as dumb as you think I am. I know that is not in Napa. You were in Vegas this weekend, weren't you?”

 

I took a deep breath, “Yes. Yes I was. Stu invited me to go to Vegas for my 21st birthday and I said yes.”

 

I watched with horror as she swelled up like a bull frog.

 

“You ungrateful little bitch!” She stepped forward and swung a frying pan at me. I ducked and scrambled across to the other side of the room.

 

“You want to know why all of your shit is in the front yard? Because you forgot to pay rent this week. And if you don't pay rent, you don't live here.” she sneered.

 

I took a few steps back from her and then stopped, one clear thought came to my head, a thought so clear it xed out all other thoughts; You have no power over me. I can do whatever I want because you have no power over me.

 

“Fine.” I said

 

“What did you say?”

 

“I said FINE.”

 

“You listen to me, you little—-.”

 

“NO. No, you listen to me! I am sick and tired of the way you have treated me, and I am leaving. And there’s nothing you can do about it!” I said, feeling my chest fill with confidence. I took two steps towards her.

 

“I am very grateful for your generosity, but I am afraid that I cannot take it anymore. I quit, I’m leaving.” I told her

 

“You can’t do that. You are nothing without me. You have nothing! You need me.” she shouted

 

“No. No I dont. I can take care of myself, thank you very much. Now if you excuse me, I have a wedding to get to.” I told her, walking towards the door. Just then I remembered the frying pan as I felt a hard object hit me square in the face. Blood dripped down my nose as I staggered agaisnt the wall.

 

“you’re going nowhere.” she whispered softly, grabbing my hair. “Until you give me your last deposit.”

 

I struggled to get out of her grip, and succeeded by slamming my heel down on her toes. She howeled, grabbed my hair again and dragged me to the storage closet under the stairs.

 

“You’re not invited, Sweetie. I’ll deal with you when I get back.” she snarled, and then slammed the door, leaving me in darkness.

 

So, before you read this last chapter I highly suggest you breeze over the other ones from the very beginning. I did some serious editing, filled in a few gaps and tweaked a few things. Thanks so much for reading, and enjoy!!

 

888

 

Bang! Bang!

 

“Help! Help please!! Let me out!!”

 

I knocked my fists against the door, feeling blind in the darkness for any way to open the door. It was hopeless, there was no way to open the closet from the inside. I pounded the door and suppressed a sob. How could I let her do this to me? How could I let that evil woman win?

 

“Kate? Kate?” I heard a voice

 

I banged on the door.

 

“Here!! I’m in here!!” I shouted

 

The door opened, and Phil stared down at me.

 

“Hi.” He said

 

My eyes filled with tears, “What are you doing here? You’re Doug’s best man!”

 

“I know. I know. But I couldn’t leave you with her. I had to know you were okay.” He answered, pulling me up to standing.

 

“You came back for me?” I asked, letting the tears fall.

 

Phil nodded, and pulled out his handkerchief.

 

“I did. I—I had to make sure you were okay.” He repeated, blue eyes darting back and forth.

 

I nodded, and then embraced him. “I’m okay. Everything is going to be okay. Thank you, thank you so much.”

 

“Of course. I love you, Kate. I would do anything for you.” He murmured into my hair.

 

I pulled back from him.

 

“What did you say?” I asked

 

“I---I love you.” He said, looking up at me.

 

I smiled. He loved me? I felt my heart leap up into my chest. He loved me! And I loved him too, atleast, I thought I did. My life was so complicated, with Melissa, and my job, and me being homeless. I so wanted to just fall into his love, but I felt myself hesitate.

 

“I love you too, but---.”

 

“Oh no. Not the but. The But is the worst.” He mumbled, pulling away from me.

 

“Wait. Wait, Phil. I love you too, but I think my aunt just kicked me out. I have no where to live, and no family. I don’t think---.”

 

“Stop. Stop. It’s okay. It’s okauy. We don’t have to get married or anything. Let’s just take this slow, okay? Tomorrow, let me take you out for coffee. But first, we have a wedding to get to.”

 

I nodded, and smiled. “Alright, but I have to do one thing first.”

 

888

 

_HONK!! HONK!!!_

I waved as another car barreled past me and shook my head. We must be quite a sight, but then again, most people don't see a fully dressed ballerina and a man dressed in a suit riding a down the expressway on a tantrum bicycle. It was a good thing Tracy’s house was only 2 miles away.

 

“So, when I asked Stu to stop the car I didn’t think this all the way through.” Phil commented, panting as we biked up a hill.

 

“It’s okay. It was the thought that counted.” I replied, trying to catch my breathe.

 

After Phil had gotten me free—and stopped my nose from bleeding all over the place—I had very efficiently placed all of my belongings in the garage, changed into my costume, booked a room at the local Best Western and headed off towards the wedding. My nose was swollen and puffy, and I had a dark bruise on my cheek from where she hit me, but other than that I looked okay. We hoped off the bike and stepped into the backyard just as the band started playing again. I paused in a corner to switch into my shoes, when I was done I glanced around and found Stu, and Doug all standing around a bonfire, sipping beers and laughing.

 

I walked up behind them

 

“Ehem.” I said, and the three men turned.

 

Stu smiled, “Hey Phil! Your plan worked! I--.”

 

“ Awwww, you remembered your promise!” Alan cut him off with a giggle.

 

“What can I say, I’m a girl who takes her oaths seriously.” I answered, smiling at the four friends.

 

 

I turned to Stu, who just gave me a bewildered smile, and then to Doug who was staring at me like he’d just seen a ghost.

 

“Congratulations, this is a beautiful wedding.” I said lightly, looking around. Like I dressed in a fluffy pink tutu everyday of my life.

 

“What is this?” Doug asked, looking from Stu to Phil to Alan.

 

“Kate helped us find you. Duh.” Alan explained

 

“And she is dressed as a ballerina because…..”

 

“I promised Alan I would if he kept steering the car when we were returning to tiger to Mike Tyson’s house.” I answered

 

“There is not one part of that sentence that I did not understand.” Doug murmured, shaking his head and taking a long drink from his beer.

 

“Well, are you ready, Alan?” I asked, pointing my toes at him. Alan smiled and clapped his hands.

 

“Oh yes! This is so exciting, I love the ballet!” he exclaimed

 

I just laughed, and then I pulled out my phone, turned it to the right song and handed it to Phil.

 

“Musica, por favore.” I told him, and then I got into first position. By now, a small crowd had formed around us, all curious about why a girl clad in a ballerina costume was at a wedding. I gave Phil a nod, and he started the music; Vivaldi’s Four Seasons.

 

I danced effortlessly, going up on pointe despite the fact that I was dancing on concrete instead of a wooden stage. I twirled, did a few pirouettes and twinkled around on my pointe shoes, ending in a marvelous [Arabesque](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arabesque_\(ballet_position\)) as the music finished playing.

 

Alan clapped loudly as the music faded, “That was absolutely beautiful!” he said, Stu and Phil clapped too.

 

“You...wow...you--you were great.” Stu stuttered as the crowd dispersed. I smiled at him and did a little curtsy.

 

“Thanks. Fourteen years of ballet training, it pays off sometimes. Oh and by the way, all of my stuff is in the garage. I’m moving out tomorrow.”

 

“Oh. Where to?”

 

“Not sure yet. I’ll let you know. I booked a hotel for tonight.” I told him. Stu nodded, and then studied my face.

 

“Your nose…”

 

“Frying pan. I know. But it’s the last time. I’m sorry—I don’t think I can stay with you guys once your engaged—.”

 

“Oh wait. You didn't hear, did you? Melissa and I broke up. It’s off. She stormed out 20 minutes ago.” he said, and then he smiled “Thank god. I can’t believe I almost married that bitch of a woman.”

 

“Go Stu, look at you, taking charge. I like this new you.” I told him with a smile.

 

 

“ Ummm, Kate?” I turned around and saw Alan looking at me.

 

“Hi Alan.”

 

 

“Did you hear the news?” he asked, even though Stu was right there.

 

“About Stu and Melissa...yes.” I answered

 

Alan sighed, and then put his arm around my shoulder. “Walk with me. I need to talk to you.”

 

“Okay….”

 

He steered me away from the group, towards the small fountain in the middle of the yard.

 

“You are quite the amazing woman, Katherine Milton. But I do not think you are living up to your full potential.” he started, looking at me straight in the eye.

 

“Uhh--I--”

 

“Living with that bitch of an Aunt, I mean.”

 

“Oh?--”

 

“That’s why I have come to speak with you. I have decided that I like you, and in order to repay you for what you did in Vegas for me, I have decided to offer you the guest bedroom of my house.” he finished, pointing at towards the beautiful white mansion.

 

“I--what??” I gaped at him, hardly believing what he was saying.

 

“You are part of the wolf-pack now, and members of the pack are required to look out for each other. I’ve already spoken with Pop-pop and he had made all the arrangements.”

 

“Alan...this--that is an incredible offer--”

 

“You won’t have to pay rent, I promise. Think of it as a temporary resting place until you make enough for your own.”

 

He smiled, “You’re going to make a great counselor.”

 

I stared at him. Was he really being serious? Was he really going to save me?

 

“My mother left me with her life savings, and Melissa took the account from me….”

 

“Then we’ll hire a lawyer and get it back.” he stated

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Seriously. You’re a good person, Kate.”

 

I smile and laugh. “Alright, I’m in.”

 

“Good, you’ll only have to do one thing to secure you’re spot.”

 

“And what’s that?”

 

“Do your ballet dance again. Please?”

 

I smiled, “Alright, but last time okay?”

 

And then I started to dance.

 

 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note regarding reviews and comments:
> 
> I am very serious about my work. I write because I love it, and I never half-ass anything. With that said, I want to take a moment to talk about respecting the works that are on here.
> 
> I totally will accept constructive criticism, everyone should, it's the only way we can become better writers but I will not accept hateful comments. Constructive criticism is defined as the process of offering valid and well-reasoned opinions about the work of others, usually involving both positive and negative comments, in a friendly manner rather than an oppositional one. The purpose of constructive criticism is to improve the outcome. It basically comes down to this: I can write whatever I want, and if you don't like it, that’s fine but please be respectful of my work.
> 
> We are all on here because we love to read and write fanfiction, and I fully support everyone who reads, writes and posts on here. Some write because they want to tell a story, others write as a way to cope with their past and to heal, and some write purely because they love it.
> 
> Respect your fellow authors, respect yourself.
> 
> Peace and love,
> 
> Songsofpsyche.


End file.
